Sky meets the Four: Book One- The Prophecies
by Robinwing16
Summary: Cinderheart and Lionblaze are now proud parents of four kits. Watch as their kits discover a prophecy about themselves, along with all the hard descisions and lessons they'll have to learn. See who gets what power and what new friends and enemies await for the kits' discovery. Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**LEADER** BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and unusual heart shapes on her chest, tail, and back, a full dark golden paw with a golden heart symbol

**WARRIORS** _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

BRACKENFUR—golden brown tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, DEWPAW

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD—white she-cat

TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, SPECKLEDPAW

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW

SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW

CHERRYBLOSSOM—ginger she-cat

MOLETAIL—brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICES** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

SEEDPAW—very pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

LILYPAW—dark tabby she-cat with white patches and lily green eyes

DEWPAW—gray-and-black tom with green eyes

AMBERPAW—ginger tabby she-cat with unnatural swirls for stripes, amber eyes

SNOWPAW—white tom with black stripes and black tipped paws, tail, and ears, two black triangles on side of dark blue eyes (right triangle pointing right left triangle pointing left)

GRASSPAW—gray tabby she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, tail, muzzle, and underbelly strange grass blade symbol on back and forehead

ROBINPAW—white she-cat with long, flaming, dark ginger stripe down back to tail tip dark ginger muzzle, ears, and paws unnatural swirls under bright aqua blue eyes

SPECKLEDPAW—bright ginger tom with unnatural black specks one big speck around right eye one black paw with bright ginger specks deep blue eyes

**QUEENS** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ELDERS** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**LEADER **BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jetblack forepaw

**DEPUTY** ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

TOADFOOT—dark brown tom

APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE—black she-cat

FERRETCLAW—cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING—ginger tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

_**WINDCLAN**_

**LEADER** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** ASHFOOT—gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom  
APPRENTICE, MINTPAW—light grey tabby tom with mint green eyes

**WARRIORS**

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby tom

WHISKEREYES—light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERFUR—large pale gray tom

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE—tortoisesheh she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**ELDERS**

WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR—tabby tom

* * *

_**RIVERCLAN**_

**LEADER** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** REEDWHISKER—black tom

**MEDICINE CAT** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat  
APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

HOLLOWFLIGHT—dark brown tabby tom

TROUTCLAW—pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYHEART—brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHCLAW—light brown tabby tom

GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom

* * *

_**SKYCLAN**_

**LEADER** LEAFSTAR—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SHARPCLAW—dark ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** ECHOSONG—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, FRECKLEWISH—mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**WARRIORS**

PATCHFOOT—black-and-white tom

PETALNOSE—pale gray she-cat

SPARROWPELT—dark brown tabby tom

WASPWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

SHREWTOOTH—skinny black tom

EBONYCLAW—striking black she-cat

BILLYSTORM—ginger-and-white tom

HARVEYMOON—white tom

MACGYVER—black-and-white tom

ROCKSHADE—black tom

BOUNCEFIRE—ginger tom

TINYCLOUD—small white she-cat

MINTFUR—gray tabby she-cat

SAGEWHISKER—pale gray tom

FALLOWFERN—pale brown she-cat

RABBITLEAP—gray tom

CREEKFEATHER—light gray tabby she-cat

NETTLESPLASH—brown tabby tom

PLUMWILLOW—dark brown she-cat

FURRYPELT—long furred ginger tom with amber eyes

FIREPETAL—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

STORMEYE—ginger-and-gray she cat with one gray eye

**QUEENS**

CHERRYTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CLOVERTAIL—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**ELDERS**

TANGLE—ragged tabby tom loner

* * *

_**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**_

SOL—white-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

* * *

_**OTHER ANIMALS**_

MIDNIGHT—a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

FLASH—small, sleek-furred, light colored fox with amber eyes

RUSSET—big, sleek-furred, dark colored vixen with brown eyes

OAK—well muscled, fluffy, orange, black, and white fox with green eyes

STREAM—medium, sleek-furred, silver-and-black vixen with blue eyes

* * *

**I'd like to thank Clearflight for letting me know I should change a name! Harrypelt is the stupidest name ever, you saved me a lot of humiliation coming from the next few chapters Clearflight.㈴1 ~Robinwing16**


	2. Prologue

A black she-cat sat adjacent to a flowing river, she waited patiently. As she scanned the distant mountains with a look of longing in her eyes, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pure blue eyes walked up and sat next to her. "Hollyleaf, you know you can cross over don't you," the silver she-cat asked crossing through what sounds like a portal. "Can I really, Feathertail," Hollyleaf asked. "Of course you can, especially if it's to see him. Come on let's go I have a feeling you don't want to walk in there by yourself," Feathertail coaxed. The two cats ran side by side with the stars in their pelts streaming be hind them.

Before they reached their destination, they ran into a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "Hello, Stoneteller," Feathertail greeted. "This is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather's sister." "Ah, Half Moon sent me to come and get you both, but it seems I don't have to. Oh, and Fallen Leaves wishes to speak with you Hollyleaf," Stoneteller added. "Oh, okay," Hollyleaf mewed uncertainly. A few moments later they had made it to where they were headed: a cave.

There was a beautiful waterfall over the entrance like a sheet of mist. When they entered there were cats everywhere. "Come on, Half Moon is in here," Feathertail motioned towards an opening in the cave wall. "The cave of pointed stones," Hollyleaf whisper in amazement. "You came," an orange and white tabby tom mewed. Joy and hurt shining in his green eyes. "Of course I came, I missed you," Hollyleaf purred as she pressed her nose to his.

"I have to go but I'll be back," Feathertail meowed. "So you wanted to talk to me Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf looked back at the orange and white tom. "Yes, you have to help Half Moon with something," he replied. They walked to the back of the cave where there was a small white cat with one gray tipped paw was bending over a puddle reflecting a scene. "Hi Half Moon," Hollyleaf mewed a greeting. "Come on we have to help comfort this cat," Half Moon waved her paw in a signal to come closer.

"A prophecy is starting today," she added wisely. "What do you mean, are there cats in a prophecy being born," Hollyleaf gasped in realization. "Cinderheart is having kits." "Absolutely right, and she's worried, so is Jayfeather," Half Moon replied. "Alright then, let's go help them," Hollyleaf meowed determinedly. "I'll wait here," Fallen Leaves told Hollyleaf as she and Half Moon leaped into the puddle, instantly vanishing. When they reached where they were headed.

In the corner of the ThunderClan nursery stood a grey tabby tom and an all gray she-cat. Half Moon and Hollyleaf padded up to them cautiously. Hollyleaf walked behind the agonized queen and spoke encouragingly. "Don't worry Cinderheart, your not alone," she whispered. "Hollyleaf," Cinderheart murmured. "Don't stress Jayfeather, you must slow down," Half Moon cooed. "Half moon," his words seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Yes, we're here, and Cinderheart I promise your kits will be fine. They'll be safe, just stay calm," Hollyleaf replied. Then a ripple passed through Cinderheart. The first kit was coming. When it came out Hollyleaf picked it up and set it in front of its mother. "A she-kit," Hollyleaf congratulated as Cinderheart nipped the sack open. Another ripple passed through her.

A tom this time. Cinderheart grabbed him and nipped his sack open. "Two more, I think," Jayfeather meowed. This time Cinderheart was prepared for the pain. The ripple passed and the third kit came. Another she-kit, but this kit looked like her father. Half Moon grabbed the kit and handed her over to Jayfeather who neatly nipped the sack open.

The last kit came so suddenly, it surprised even Jayfeather. When the kit came it seemed sickly and weak. It was almost an exact replica of Cinderheart. Cinderheart reached for the last, little she-kit. She nipped the sack open and began licking her fiercely. When the kit started to breath, Cinderheart calmed down a bit. "Congratulations, three she-kits and a tom," Half Moon told her before she and Hollyleaf faded.

Hollyleaf walked up to Jayfeather before fading and whispered, "There's another prophecy, but it can wait till tomorrow." He just stood in and relished in relief. Before they faded, Jayfeather walked out and called to Lionblaze who instantly noticed Hollyleaf. Grief lit in his eyes but vanished at the sound of a kits mew. "I'm so proud of you," he purred to his mate. Then Half Moon and Hollyleaf were back in the cave of pointed stones. "So what _is_ the prophecy," Hollyleaf queried.


	3. Chapter 1

"From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Robinpaw," announced Bramblestar. "Leafpool," he called to the former medicine cat, "you will mentor Robinpaw, you're a fine warrior and I hope you teach this apprentice all that you know." _What_, thought Robinpaw despairingly. _Leafpool, but she's ThunderClan's former medicine cat._ Then she brightened up, _This is great! If I get hurt in battle, Jayfeather won't have to spend time helping me if I already know what to do. So he can help other cats and not waste any supplies, unless I catch green cough then I'll need herbs from him._ Robinpaw bounced up to her mentor and touched noses.

"Goldenkit, from this moment on until you receive your medicine cat name you will be Goldenpaw your mentor will be Jayfeather," Bramblestar said. As Jayfeather walked up to greet his aprintice, Goldenpaw let out a faint squeak of joy that he must have herd by the way his whiskers twitched." Don't think I'll go easy on you just because your my brother's kit," The medicine cat mumbled with pride shining in his touched noses and joined the rest of their clanmates in the crowd. Robinpaw had known how much her sister was interested in StarClan and healing wounds. Plus it gave her a reason to stay away from their other sister who was the complete opposite of her and always made jokes. She was next and soon they would sleep in the same den as each other but it would be a tight squeeze.

"Grasskit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name will be Grasspaw, and your mentor will be Squirrelflight , as my deputy I know she will teach you every thing she has learned from Dustpelt," he said with a note of loving to his mate. Grasspaw, on the other hand was just glad she had the deputy as a mentor, they touched noses an sat down next to Robinpaw and Leafpool. "And Speckledkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name your name will be Speckledpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing, I expect she will teach you everything she has learned from your father, Lionblaze." They touched noses and sat down. "Robinpaw,Goldenpaw,Grasspaw, Speckledpaw! Robinpaw,Goldenpaw, Grasspaw, Speckledpaw!" The clan yowled for the four new apprentices.

"I can't wait to start training!" Speckledpaw mewed excitedly. "Hold on there, training starts tomorrow. Today were going to see th-" a stern look from Jayfeather cut Dovewing off in mid sentence, the comment had obviously offended the blind medicine cat. "Sorry, Jayfeather," She apologized. "Today were going to check out some of the borders."

The eight cats split up in two groups. Grasspaw and Squirrelflight joined Robinpaw and Leafpool an they headed in the direction of the moor. "Just across this river lies WindClan territory,"as Squirrelflight spoke, she pointed her tail in the direction of the bare territory. Then Robinpaw noticed a longing look in Leafpools eyes, and as she followed her mentors gaze she noticed it was fixed on a dark grey tom, only then did Robinpaw remember that her father was half WindClan half ThunderClan. _That must be Lionblaze and Jayfeather's dad_,she thought.

"Leafpool, is that Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father?" She asked as the tom came closer. "Yes, it is. Now lets catch up with the others," letting Leafpool lead her, Robinpaw looked back and noticed the cat staring directly at her with a proud look in his deep blue eyes. _That must be him, or he wouldn't look at me like that. Its gotta be him_, Robinpaw told herself.

"There you two are, we were worried about you," Squirrelflight said to her sister as they caught up. "Well, you shouldn't worry so much about me," Leafpool answered back with amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I can handle myself and defend Robinpaw if I had to." As they carried on Robinpaw picked up a strange scent, it had a hint of WindClan scent in it. The others must have scented it too because Squirrelflight said in an urgent voice, "Be on the look out for anything suspisious, " Every cat was alert for whom ever this fresh scent belonged to. "Squirrelflight it's him, this is his scent," Leafpool warned. _Who is this _him, Robinpaw thought.

"Are you positive," worry lit Squirrelflight's eyes. Leafpool nodded, her pelt tensed. The two apprentices sat in confusion. Placing her front paws on Robinpaw's head, Grasspaw stood up paws still on her sister's head "Who is this _him_ you're talking about?" She asked. Turning her head so she could look the apprentice in the eyes, Leafpool answered "He's your father's half brother, Breezepelt." Then Robinpaw remembered the nursery stories about the cat with cold amber eyes.

_Thump_. "Right you are, Leafpool," Breezepelt said as he jumped out of a tree. "What do you want, Breezepelt," Squirrelflight hissed. "The same thing I've always wanted, or had you forgotten already," he snarled back. Standing in front of the apprentices defiantly Leadpool growled, "You will never hurt them! I won't let you!"

"You can't attack two ThunderClan warriors by your self anyway," Squirrelflight retorted. "Oh, who ever said I was alone," Breezepelt laughed. Suddenly another cat jumped out of the trees behind the apprentices. "Sol!" Leafpool exclaimed. _Sol! That's the cat Lionblaze told Cinderheart he scented on the border just this morning!_ "Get ready to run," Grasspaw whispered loud enough for only Robinpaw to hear. Then Breezepelt leaped at Leafpool, while Sol attacked Squirrelflight.

"Now, run," Grasspaw whispered as she took of back the way they had come. "Oh no you don't," Breezepelt yowled as the apprentices ran. She turned to see how close he was and found him only a fox length behind with Leafpool close on his tail. Once they got out of the trees Robinpaw saw the tom at the border with his back to them. "Help, please help" she yowled as loud as she could to get his attention. He turned and his tail fluffed up. _Oh StarClan, please, let him help us,_ Robinpaw thought desperately.

_Thud,_ Breezepelt had kicked Leafpool against a tree making her blacking out. He sprang, landing on top of Robinpaw, and he started tearing at her pelt. She yowled in pain, then he tore at her throat, she lay there bleeding from her neck and managed to stand but fell back to the ground. Before going unconscious she saw the gray cat jump at Breezepelt spitting in rage. Then everything went dark.

"Hello there little one, are you alright?" A kind voice asked her. She opened her eyes to find a sleek black she cat with green eyes staring down at her. "My name is Hollyleaf. I'm your father's sister," she announced. "Am I dead," Robinpaw quarried to the beautiful StarClan cat. "No, you're not dead," she giggled, "You are here because you must hear this prophecy." _But she wouldn't tell an ordinary apprintice about a prophecy unless they're apart of it! I'm apart of a prophecy from StarClan themselves!_

"Are you ready, Robinpaw," Hollyleaf asked. "As I'll ever be," Robinpaw replied. "Okay, here I go, 'There will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, cat with a heart of pure gold, a winged robin, and a speckled eared cat,'" She finished. "What does it mean Hollyleaf, can't you tell me"Robinpaw wondered aloud. "That I'm afraid I can't tell you right now Robinpaw. You'll find out soon enough," the fading StarClan warrior replied.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I absolutely love them. Anyway this is the first chapter, it doesn't say so but it is. By the way I've just put up a poll for you all to answer. ~Robinwing16**


	4. Chapter 2

"Robinpaw, Robinpaw! Are you all right?! Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," Grasspaw mewed frantically. "Leafpool, are you okay you hit your head pretty hard," the strange tom asked. "I'll be fine Crowfeather honestly," she replied with loving gratitude to the cat. Suddenly Robinpaw stopped breathing. "Robinpaw!" Grasspaw yowled in terror that her sister was dead.

"Grasspaw what's wrong, is she hurt?" Leafpool asked worriedly. "She's not breathing any more Leafpool, what do I do, what do I do?!" She cried, tears streamed down her face. "My apprentice!" Leafpool screeched in fear tearing the at ground to get to her injured apprentice. "Grasspaw, go get Jayfeather tell him what happened, tell him to get back to camp now," she ordered. "Is there anything I can do to help," Crowfeather asked his, pelt still ruffled in shock. "Yes can you make sure Squirrelflight has dealt with Sol," she replied.

"Sol was with him! He had Sol's help to do this," he asked with anger in his eyes. "Apparently so," Leafpool said picking up the injured Robinpaw as Crowfeather took off._ Please StarClan I'll do any thing, just don't let her be dead please! _Grasspaw prayed as she flew though the forest, barely feeling her paws touch the ground as she did so. "Jayfeather!" Grasspaw called as she skidded to a halt I front of the group of cats.

"What is it is some cat hurt," he guessed. "Yes Leafpool told me to tell you to go ahead and start towards camp. Robinpaw is the cat who's hurt we were attacked and she's not breathing anymore and we think you could save her," Grasspaw panted just barely managing to catch her breath. "Okay we'll meet her there, but you andGoldenpaw have to try and keep Lionblaze calm okay, help your mother with that," he said to the apprentices. "Robinpaw is my sister too I wanna help," Speckledpaw blurted out not minding every cat staring directly at him. "That's fine by me if he goes back," Dovewing answered the obvious question.

As soon as the five cats hurtled into camp all eyes were on them. Noticing Robinpaw was missing Lionblaze asked where she was at and what had happened. "We were attacked by two cats," Grasspaw explained. "Robinpaw and I ran but one cat followed us and threw Leafpool against a tree and hurt Robinpaw. Then she stopped breathing she was hurt so bad and a WindClan cat offered to help after driving the cat off. Leafpool sent me after Jayfeather, and the other cat to help Squirrelflight." "Do you know who the cats that attacked you were," Graystripe asked.

"Yes if we know who they are, we have a better chance of knowing their scent when they're nearby," Millie chimed in. The thorn barrier shook as Squirrelflight came in with Leafpool close behind carrying Robinpaw. The clan gasped when they saw how injured she was. "Who did this," Lionblaze ordered. "You should know their scent by now Lionblaze, they both attacked you once," Squirrelflight replied. "They did," Grasspaw asked.

Then Robinpaw stirred and Leafpool ran to Jayfeather's den. _Thank you StarClan for letting her still live, _Grasspaw sent thanks to her ancestors. Everyone waited in silence to hear if she was alright. Finally Leafpool came out looking very relieved, "he said she's just hurt badly but she won't die," she said sitting down. Cinderheart, who had walked up to sit beside her mate, sighed in relief and Lionblaze pressed against her to reassure her.

Then Jayfeather came out, "She'll be fine in two days," he said. "Will she be better before the gathering?" Goldenpaw mewed questioningly. He nodded yes. By the time every cat had calmed down the sun had already set. The new apprentices headed towards their nests in their new den. Grasspaw went over to Goldenpaw only for her question to be answered before she could open her jaws to speak. "Of course I'll come and let you both know when she's better, Grasspaw." She replied warily.

"Thanks," she just barely managed to suppress her ginormous yawn. As she headed towards her new den Snowpaw ran out to greet her. "I heard what happened, but Jayfeather said she'd be alright. You must be tired," he said. Grasspaw nodded in agreement. _Who wouldn't be,_ she thought. "I was one of the aprentices who offered to stay back and make your nests," he told her. He's_ being really nice to me, does that mean he likes me?_ she asked herself as they headed to the apprentice's den.

Once they walked in, it was nice and warm. There were two empty nest next to Speckledpaw, Grasspaw took the one on his right. _We'll leave that one for Robinpaw when she gets better,_ she thought, yawning. As soon as she closed her eyes she heard some cat calling her, she opened her eyes to see a StarClan cat standing over her. The cat had had fur as dark as night and eyes as green as the leaves in greenleaf. "Hello, my name is Hollyleaf, your father might have told you about me, or so I hope," she said warmly.

"There is something you and your littermates need to know," she announced quietly as she turned and walked over towards two other cats. "Huh, wha-," Speckledpaw murmured drowsily. "Come on sleepy head we have to hear what Hollyleaf has to say," she meowed nudging her brother to his paws. "You too, up Goldenpaw, up." "Come on," Goldenpaw yawned.

As they got closer the bushes to their left rustled and Jayfeather hopped with Robinpaw trailing behind. _Why does Jayfeatherhave to be here,_ Grasspaw thought. "I have to be here, Grasspaw, because you also need to here what I have to say," he retorted as if reading her mind. "Who are these other cats Hollyleaf," Robinpaw asked the she cat. "I am Half Moon, and this is my friend, Fallen Leaves," said the small white she cat with green eyes, pointing her tail at a ginger and white tabby tom who also had green eyes.

"And I'm here to tell you who a certain cat is once you hear the prophecy," Jayfeather mewed sitting down close to Half Moon. "There is a prophecy that says, there will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, a winged robin, a cat with a heart of pure gold, and a cat with speckled ears," he recited."The Roaring Lion is Lionblaze," Jayfeather added. "So we're the four cats," Speckledpaw exclaimed. "No Mistystar, and three other RiverClan cats are, of course it's you four," Jayfeather said sarcastically.

_That doesn't explain how he answered my question before I even said it,_ thought Grasspaw. "It doesn't answer your question, Grasspaw, because I wasn't finished." Grasspaw's eyes turned into black pools of anxiety when he answered her unspoken question. "Jayfeather, stop that you're scaring her," Half Moon said sweetly. "Jayfeather, your father, and Dovewing are a part of a prophecy as we'll."

* * *

**Hey Robinwing16 here! Any way these were already written (by me), all I did then was post them here so that's how they were up so fast (for anyone who was wondering). So yah. I also have a poll up now so go check that out.**


	5. Chapter 3

******Hey guys, I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have the time to. Either way h**ere's the continued part of the dream. Sorry it goes through two chapters. ~Robinwing16

* * *

As if given a cue, the apprentices tilted their heads to the right and in unison said,"Huh?" Noticing what had just happened, all four of them burst out in laughter. Once they caught their breath Grasspaw was giggling uncontrollably. "If your _calm_ enough, I can tell you four the prophecy now," Jayfeather meowed impatiently. "We're ready, we really are," Grasspaw said straitening up.

"The prophecy was given to Firestar by a cat named Skywatcher," he replied. "He said, 'There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws.'" "What are your powers, and what are Lionblaze's and Dovewing's power," Robinpaw squeaked. "Jayfeather's power is to see more than any other cat, he can hear your thoughts if he wanted to, and he can follow you in your dreams, that's how he got here, he followed Robinpaw. Lionblaze can't be harmed at all, and Dovewing coincidentally can sense things from far away. Once she even sensed all the way to the Dark Forest, that's where the cats who StarClan don't except go," Half Moon finished for him.

"It's time for you all to get some rest. Especially you Robinpaw you need those wounds to heal before you start your training," Fallen Leaves told the apprentices. "You don't want to be too tired for training, do you?" "Of course not, I don't want to miss Squirrelflight falling out of a tree. Who would want to miss that," Grasspaw joked. The apprentices giggled at the thought of the deputy falling out of a tree.

It felt like only seconds after Speckledpaw closed his eyes, he had to get ready for training. _I have to check on Robinpaw before I leave, too,_ he thought. Looking next to him he noticed Grasspaw wasn't in her nest. _She must be up already,_ he guessed. When he left the den, he saw her talking to Snowpaw. Heading towards the medicine den he saw Briarlight drag herself out into the open.

"Good morning, Speckledpaw," She said to the apprentice. "Are you checking on Robinpaw?" "Yes, and how are you this morning," Speckledpaw asked her in return being his polite self. "Good, thank you for asking," Briarlight replied. Heading in he saw his other sister Goldenpaw pause in mid chew to see him come in. "Good mornin Specklepaw haw aw ooh," she said through the unfinished ointment.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Cinderheart," Jayfeather sighed sarcastically. "Wha," Goldenpaw asked, chewed leaves still in her mouth. "I thought she had already taught you that you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," he teased. She narrowed her eyes at her blind mentor, and then at her laughing littermates, who immediately stopped their giggling. Walking up to his sisters Speckledpaw queried, "Did you two have a strange dream with Jayfeather and some other StarClan cats in it, or is it just my imagination that we were all there?"

"It wasn't your imagination Specklepaw. That really happened," Jayfeather cut in. Lowering his voice he said, "All four of you really do have powers. And so do Dovewing, Lionblaze, and I." "Can I tell Dovewing I know about the prophecy during training, Jayfeather," Speckledpaw asked. "Sure I'd love to hear her reaction to that," the medicine cat laughed back in a serious tone of voice which he often used.

"Do Leafpool and Squirrelflight know about the prophecy?" Robinpaw asked Jayfeather in a whisper. "Yep, they sure do," he replied. "Can we tell them about _our_ prophecy? They are our mentors after all. We'll mine and Grasspaw's at least." She asked her follow up question. "Don't care just don't tell any of the other apprentices, got it," he mentioned towards Speckledpaw and Goldenpaw also.

"Okay. Hey, when can Robinpaw start training," Speckledpaw asked, changing the subject. "Tomorrow," replied the young, blind medicine cat. "Thanks, bye Jayfeather. Bye Goldenpaw and Robinpaw see ya later," Speckledpaw said as he left the den and headed towards his mentor. "There you are I thought I'd have to look for you all day," Dovewing retorted. "It wouldn't take that long for YOU to find me, big ears," Speckledpaw teased her with a little nickname, and laughed at her confuse face as he walked to the camp entrance.

"We're going to meet some of the other apprentices in the clearing," Dovewing said changing the subject. "When you say 'some' how many do you mean," Speckledpaw laughed. "Just Grasspaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw, so just three," she replied. "And how do you know that nickname Jayfeather and Lionblaze gave me?" "I know about the prophecy Dovewing and I know what your power is," he whispered back.

"Shhhh!" She hissed at him. "No one else knows, only Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, me, the other medicine cats, and the other leaders." "Really," Speckledpaw lowered his voice. "Yes, really," Dovewing said.

"That's a long list, you know that right?" He smirked. "You better stop talking now or be yowled at in front of both your sister and two other apprentices," she retorted. "Never mind, but you know Robinpaw, Grasspaw, and Goldenpaw know, too," he said quietly as they reached the clearing. "There you two are," Ivypool said to her sister as soon as walked in. "I knew you were slow Speckledpaw, but I didn't know you were _that_ slow," Grasspaw burst out unable to stop the tease from slipping out.

Speckledpaw opened his mouth as to say something, but then closed it. He didn't want to get mad at his sister for laughing or he'd be saying the same to Amberpaw. She was a beautiful light orange tabby with strange markings around her muzzle and paws. She also had the most beautiful olive green eyes the prettiest Speckledpaw had ever seen. How could he get mad at such a beautiful cat.

_ Remember what Cinderheart said Speckledpaw, "Don't let your sister's jibes get at you, just ignore them,"_ He kept repeating what his mother had told him when he was a kit. Grasspaw used to tease him about how the prey would SPOT him before he could catch it when ever the subject of him being the best hunter when he became an apprentice. "Go on and laugh Grasspaw, I don't care, it doesn't bother me anymore," Speckledpaw's voice was calm. His whiskers twitched at her disbelieving face, until he herd a voice come from behind him. Only then did he realize that every cat was looking at whoever or _whatever_ the voice came from._Uh oh, _He swallowed a yowl of terror as he turned around to see what it was.


	6. Chapter 4

******Hey guys Robinwing16 here and so I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to so ya! Any way **I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of Sky meets the Four! 

* * *

"It's only two more days Robinpaw, don't worry," Goldenpaw said to her sister who had to stay in camp for three days. "No it's one day. You get your numbers mixed up a lot you know," Robinpaw replied. "Well today isn't over yet so there fore it's two more days," Goldenpaw concluded. "Okay little miss 'Matter-o-fact," Robinpaw giggled.

"Laugh all you want, I don't care," Goldenpaw said as she walked up to Jayfeather. "So it's goldenrod for healing wounds?" "Yes, and we keep it all right here," he replied, pointing at a pile of golden flowers. "Kay, thanks," she mewed carrying some back to where Robinpaw was. "Let's see, where do you hurt the most?" Goldenpaw asked Robinpaw.

"On my neck," Robinpaw said lifting her chin to let her sister see the wound. "Eww! That looks nasty," Goldenpaw yelped taking a step back. "Well, your going to have to get used to seeing bad wounds like that if you want to become a full medicine cat," Jayfeather warned her. Goldenpaw gasped and quickly got to work on the wound.

_ I want to become a full medicine cat, I really do,_ she thought to herself. She sometimes wondered if she was a good enough apprentice for Jayfeather, since he was the best medicine cat in all the clans. "Purdy has a bad cough, and we're running low on moss. So when you're done can you bring this tansy to Purdy, while I get another apprentice to fetch some moss?" Jayfeather asked her. "Of course, Jayfeather," she replied in a hurry already.

"Well don't rush yourself. When I was an apprentice I learned that the hard way," he said as he walked out in search of an apprentice. "Do you think I could learn some helpful herbs, too," Robinpaw asked. "Are you trying to take my place," Goldenpaw gasped. "No! I just wanted to know some herbs incase I get hurt than I know what to use and you and Jayfeather don't have to waste time on me when you could be helping others," Robinpaw mewed shrinking back, not liking her sister being mad at her.

"Oh, sorry for getting mad at you, I just want to be the best apprentice Jayfeather could ever have," Goldenpaw apologized, looking down at her paws. "But that is a really good reason." "Thanks, and I think that you'll be the best medicine cat apprentice there ever was,"Robinpaw tried to cheer up her sister. _That's so nice of her, _Goldenpaw thought to her self. A voice sounded from the entrance as Blossomfall and Rosepetal walked in looking bigger than normal.

"Hi," Blossomfall mewed. "How are you feeling Robinpaw?" "Better, thank you. But Jayfeather won't let me so much as leave my nest," Robinpaw grumbled. "And you two," Goldenpaw returned the question, noticed the gleam of happiness in both of their eyes. "Blossomfall and I are having kits!" Rosepetal exclaimed.

"That's great," Robinpaw said. "Who are their fathers?"Goldenpaw asked. "Thornclaw is the father of my kits," Blossomfall said. "And Foxleap is the father for mine," Rosepetal added. "I bet they're both really happy," Robinpaw said. "We haven't told them yet we're going to tell them when they get back from border patrol," Blossomfall said as Rosepetal nodded her head in agreement.

"Well congratulations, I'll tell Briarlight when she gets back," Goldenpaw told Blossomfall. "She'll be happy to here it." "Why thank you Goldenpaw, that's very kind of you," Blossomfall replied. "I wonder if Millie might actually care for me when SHE hears." "Don't be silly of course she will, Blossomfall, you're her kit," Rosepetal said. Forcing a smile Blossomfall left with Rosepetal right on her tail.

"Poor Blossomfall, I'd feel terrible if Cinderheart didn't care about me," Robinpaw sympathized. "As would I," Goldenpaw ageed. The entrance to the den rustled as Briarlight dragged herself in. "Hey guess what Briarlight," Goldenpaw said bouncing up to her. "What," Briarlight asked. "Blossomfall is having Thornclaw's kits, and Rosepetal is having Foxleap's kits," Goldenpaw told her.

"Really, that's the greatest news ever!" Briarlight exclaimed. "Blossomfall thinks that Millie doesn't care about her and that she still won't even after her kits come," Robinpaw added from the other side of the den. "What, why would she think that," Briarlight said in a very startled voice. "Dunno," Robinpaw said. "But she's telling Millie anyway," Goldenpaw tried to soothe Briarlight.

"Let's see what happens," Robinpaw thought out loud. _Oh no! She could open her cut if she isn't careful,_ Goldenpaw thought. "Be careful," she said as Robinpaw walked to the entrance and looked out to see what would happen. Goldenpaw and Briarlight rushed up and joined her there.

They watched as Blossomfall slowly approached Millie. "Can I talk to you for a moment alone, Millie,"they heard her ask. "What is it," Millie said unenthusiastically. "I'm going to have kits," Blossomfall meowed. They saw her eyes gleam with happiness when Millie's eyes widened in joy.

"That's wonderful! Who's the father," she asked. "Thornclaw," Blossomfall purred with relief. "Well you aren't going on any mor border patrols, I don't want you to get hurt with them coming. How many moons until they're due," Millie asked. "A few moons moons," Blossomfall answered.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get these next chapters up, I've got school and all that junk we don't really need! ****I also have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to. **~Robinwing16

* * *

"Can I still go hunting," Blossomfall asked. " I'm gonna go congratulate her real quick," Briarlight said quickly dragging herself out into the center of the camp. Millie and Blossomfall's ears instantly pricked up. "Congratulations Blossomfall, I'm so proud of you. They better come and visit me," Briarlight giggled.

"Of course they will. I'll make sure they come visit you the day they open their eyes," Blossomfall said. "They had better," Millie teased. "Who had better what," Graystripe asked walking up behind them. "Blossomfall is going to have kits!" Briarlight squealed, as if she was still a kit.

"I'm so proud of you, Blossomfall," he purred licking his daughters cheek. "So it's true no one listens to me," Jayfeather's voice startled Robinpaw and Goldenpaw. "Oopsies," Robinpaw whispered. "It's okay I guess, you don't seem to have opened any major wounds," he said. "I made sure she was careful getting up don't worry," Goldenpaw told her mentor.

"We'll that's one less thing I need to teach you then," Jayfeather meowed. "Really," Goldenpaw sounded confused. "Yes, really. Always make sure that your patient is careful with their wounds," he continued. "Oh, okay," Goldenpaw mewed happily.

"If I'm careful, can I go out side," Robinpaw asked. "Sure, I was going to get you something from the fresh kill pile, but I guess you can get it yourself, Robinpaw," he replied. "Thanks, Jayfeather," Robinpaw mewed. She got up, her legs wobbled a bit, but Goldenpaw steadied her. "I got it now," Robinpaw told her as she headed towards the fresh kill pile.

_What do I want to eat,_ she asked herself. _Mouse, vole, or sparrow_. While she was making the tough decision, the patrols came back. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Foxleap, and Thornclaw were among them. "Robinpaw, are you feeling any better," Cinderheart asked her as soon as she got back.

"A little better. Guess what," Robinpaw changed the subject. "What," Cinderheart asked. "Blossomfall and Rosepetal are going to have kits soon," she whispered. "I noticed" her mother said.

"They said they'd tell Thornclaw and Foxleap when they get back from patrol," Robinpaw said. "And they are now." As she spoke Blossomfall and Rosepetal walked up to their mates. "Hey, Thornclaw, Foxleap, we need to talk to you," Blossomfall said reaching the toms first. "What," Thornclaw asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what is it," Foxleap echoed pressing his nose to Rosepetal's. "Blossomfall and I are going to have kits," Rosepetal chirped with delight. "That's wonderful!" Thornclaw exclaimed. "Well there's no way your leaving this camp without us knowing where you are," Foxleap meowed, liking his mate's ear. "I don't think you two will have to deal with that," Blossomfall laughed, pointing her tail at her mother and Rosepetal's mother, who were talking to each other as if they were discussing a battle plan. "It seems like Millie and Daisy have it all under control."

After hearing her clanmates' reaction to the news, Robinpaw bounded up to Leafpool. "Well hello! How are your wounds," her mentor asked. "Fine, but I really can't wait to start training with you Leafpool," Robinpaw mewed to her sadly. "Don't worry it's just two more days," Leafpool said to her.

"Not according to Goldenpaw, to her it's THREE more days," Robinpaw retorted. Leafpool just giggled. "What," Robinpaw snorted. "Your sister is so exact about things, in fact she's _too_ serious," Leafpool laughed again. "Maybe that's why she's Jayfeather's apprentice," Robinpaw smirked. "He didn't choose her because she's serious, he chose her because she was interested in being a medicine cat," Leafpool told her. "I think Goldenpaw's seriousness is contagious. Jeez, now you're too serious," Robinpaw scrunched up her nose, clearly annoyed. "No one around here can take a joke," she huffed to herself.

_Get over it,_ she scolded herself. _These are your_ _clanmates you're talking about!_ Changing the subject she asked Leafpool if she had heard the news. "What news," Leafpool asked. "Blossomfall and Rosepetal are going to have kits soon," Robinpaw said, happy to be one of the first to know. "So that's why they've been acting strange," Leafpool said half to herself. "Yep, sure is," Robinpaw mewed, bouncing back to the fresh kill pile.

_Oh no,_ She thought despairingly. _Ssomeone took the mouse and vole._ "This mouse is still warm Purdy, did one of the patrols just catch it?" She spun around to see who supposedly stole the prey from her, only to find it was Spiderleg and Purdy. "Well young'n it was just sittin' there, so I'm not really sure," Purdy answered.

_They can have it,_ Robinpaw thought. _After all, they're the elders and elders and queens must be fed first. This sparrow looks tasty, _she thought, grabbing the bird before any other cat could take it from under her nose. "You're so slow," Goldenpaw came up behind her and grabbed a chipmunk from the pile and dug in ravenously. "Well I talked to Cinderheart and Leafpool," Robinpaw nudged her sister playfully. "I wonder how Grasspaw and Speckledpaw's training is going."


	8. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter six! You guys can finally know what that thing behind Speckledpaw was. ****I also have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to. **~Robinwing16

* * *

"R-r-r-run, Speckledpaw!" Grasspaw finally managed to force the words out. But her brother was too frozen in terror to here her. She had almost lost her sister just the other day she wasn't going to lose her brother. Grasspaw finally came up with an idea, she started to sneak up behind the fox and when she got close enough she chomped down on the fox's tail. _Hard._

The fox yowled and flung her against a tree, making her dizzy. "Grasspaw!" Snowpaw yowled rushing to her side. Only then did Speckledpaw return from being petrified. Squirrelflight let out a menacing growl and launched herself at the fox, as did the other mentors. "Go back to camp now," Ivypool ordered.

Grasspaw tried to stand but she couldn't put any weight on her front right paw. "Ow," she gasped trying to walk. "Here, you can lean on my shoulder," Snowpaw offered. "No, I think I got it," she said, and tried again. She fell and Snowpaw caught her, "Come on we have to get back to camp."

They headed back to the camp in silence that was soon broken by Amberpaw. "Are you two okay," she panted. "We're fine but, I think Grasspaw is hurt," Speckledpaw answered. "_Think_, I'm hoppin' on three feet here and you only _think_ I'm hurt," Grasspaw growled. "Calm down, Grasspaw we're almost to the camp," Snowpaw mewed in her ear.

She was going to tell him to stop telling her what to do but something stopped her. It was a strange feeling in her that made her feel all warm on the inside. _What's this feeling,_ she thought. She has felt that feeling once, but mixed with fear. Fear that she'd lose her beloved sister only the day before.

Before they reached the camp the bushes rustled, and out jumped four foxes. They were only a bit smaller than the other but the four young cats knew they were just as strong. "Get to camp and get help I'll distract them," Speckledpaw shouted, running towards the foxes. "Speckledpaw be careful, we'll be back in a second," Amberpaw mewed with a tremor of fear in her voice. "Don't worry, he'll be fine he's smart and fast they won't catch him we just have to get to camp faster," Grasspaw tried to reassure her friend, but she could tell it didn't work.

They tore through the forest. Grasspaw's paw meant nothing to her compared to her only brother. When they burst through the gorse tunnel she stumbled, and Snowpaw helped her back up. "Has something else happened," Sanstorm asked running up to the apprentices. "Yes ... a fox ... attacked us ... in the clearing ... and four more ... attacked us on the way here ... Speckledpaw stayed back to distract them," Grasspaw said breathlessly.

As soon as Speckledpaw's name was out of her mouth, Lionblaze took off into the forest. "We can't just leave Lionblaze to help Speckledpaw with FOUR foxes that's not enough help!" Amberpaw mewed seeming even more worried now that two of her clan mates could get terribly injured. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Birchfall, and Whitewing ran after Lionblaze to help him. "One of you is injured, who is it?" Jayfeather asked sniffing the apprentices' pelts.

"It's me," Grasspaw hobbled forward. She held out her paw gingerly. He sniffed at it until he came to a conclusion. "Come on, it's just a sprain it will feel better once you've rested and I have put a plutuoce on. And if she has already taken the tansy to Purdy, Goldenpaw could tell you what happened," Jayfeather told her as they headed towards to medicine den. "If she doesn't I'm pretty sure Robinpaw will," he finished as they walked in.

She huffed under her medicine den wads the last place she wanted to be, and it was her _least_ favorite place to be. It didn't take long for Jayfeather to finish. As soon as Grasspaw walked out of the den, the warriors came back. Except for Speckledpaw, Dovewing, and Lionblaze.

"Where are Lionblaze, Speckledpaw, and Dovewing," Cinderheart asked, rushing up to them. "We couldn't find Speckledpaw when we got there. Along with two of the foxes, and Lionblaze and Dovewing went after them. I know they're looking for Speckledpaw, too," Ivypool explained. "Oh no," Cinderheart whispered.

"Don't worry they're safe," Poppyfrost said to her sister. "Hey, Robinpaw! What's this "news" Jayfeather told me about," Grasspaw asked, bouncing up to her injured sister. "ThunderClan is getting even bigger, Blossomfall and Rosepetal are going to have kits," Robinpaw replied. "Nice," Grasspaw mewed.

"What'd I miss," Goldenpaw asked, skidding to a halt in front of her sisters. "You're hurt," she said sniffing Grasspaw's paw. "We were attacked by five foxes," Grasspaw explained. "Wasn't Speckledpaw with you, where is he," Goldenpaw asked worriedly. "He didn't come back with us, Dovewing and Lionblaze went to find him," Grasspaw replied

"I hope he's okay," Goldenpaw mewed. "He will be don't worry," Robinpaw tried to reassure her sisters. "I'm going to look, too," Goldenpaw said. "Well you aren't going without us, come on," Grasspaw me owed running as fast as she could. "Hold on wait for us," Goldenpaw yowled.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Robinwing16 here and so I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to so ya!**

* * *

"I can hear you, how is that possible, you're foxes," Speckledpaw mewed in wonder, finally getting to speak. "And we can understand you," the she-fox finally. Her fur was the darkest russet Speckledpaw had ever seen, she had the darkest amber eyes, too. Her fur had a black tipped ears, paws, and muzzle. Accompanied by a thick black stripe down her back forming a band around her tail, which had only a small white tip the size of Speckledpaw's paw. "My name is Speckledpaw, what are yours'," he asked her.

"I am Russet, and this little furball here is one of my brothers, Flash. Those other two foxes back there are our brother and sister, Stream and Oak," she replied. "How are you cats used to trees so close to you," the smaller one, Flash, asked. He had light golden fur, with darker gold tipped paws, ears, and muzzle. Along with a jagged orange stripe down his back not reaching his less fluffy tail, which was tipped with a white splotch, and light yellow eyes.

Growling sounded from the bushes behind Russet and Flash. "Get off ThunderClan territory you mangy foxes," Lionblaze yowled. Dovewing leaped out from behind him. Speckledpaw could tell that a fight would break out with his family and his new friends soon if he didn't do anything. "Wait, don't hurt them," he meowed jumping in the way.

"Why, they could become a threat to our clan," Lionblaze calmed down, not wanting to yell at his only son. "I can understand them," Speckledpaw replied. "Is that how you knew about our prophecy," Dovewing asked. "What," Speckledpaw could hear the confusion in Lionblaze's voice. "He knows about the prophecy, too, now," Dovewing told him. "So do Robinpaw, Goldenpaw, and Grasspaw," Speckledpaw added.

"There is a prophecy about us, too, but I'll tell you later. First off, my power is the ability to understand other animals, I can understand these foxes. And Robinpaw might be able to fly," he said in certainly. "Any way," he continued, shaking out his fur. "This is Russet and this is Flash."

"Wait where are Stream and Oak," Flash barked, flattening his ears. "Don't worry flash we'll find them," Speckledpaw turned trying to comfort his new friend. "Find who," Lionblaze asked. "Their two littermates, Stream and Oak," Speckledpaw answered not bothering to look back as he took off into the woods. "They headed towards the ShadowClan border," Dovewing yowled over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Speckledpaw yelled back. Russet and Flash took off after him. Before they reached the border they could hear the others arguing. "We should go through the river so our scent is hidden," Speckledpaw heard what he guessed was Stream's silky voice. "No, we should go through the woods so our pelts are hidden," he could tell by the gruffness in the voice that it was Oak. "You just don't want to get your long, beautiful fur to get wet," Stream taunted him.

"Yeah, well...well you don't like getting tripped up in brambles," Oak's jibe was less offensive than Stream's had been. At the sound of his littermates' voices, Flash took off. Speckledpaw was stunned by the little fox's speed. "Speckledpaw come meet Stream and Oak," Flash yipped. "Okay," Speckledpaw mewed back. Once he stepped out he saw a grey, sleek furred she-fox with blue eyes and guessed it was Stream.

Then there was a fluffy orange fox with green eyes. HE MUST BE OAK, Speckledpaw thought to himself. Oak had white on his paws, under belly, and tail tip. There was a black ring of fur where the white and orange fur met, and his ear tips had black on them. "Hello there," Speckledpaw mewed.

"You're a cat how can we understand you," Stream asked. "Long story that we don't have time for," Speckledpaw answered. "I only have one question for you," he continued. "Was that other she-fox your mother." "Yes, she's our mother, why do you want to know," Oak asked stubbornly.

"I just wanted to know, jeez," Speckledpaw huffed. He looked down at his paws with his ears flat to his head. "You don't have to be so rude, I almost lost my sister yesterday. If you don't want to know what I was really going to ask you could have just told me so nicely," he spat before turning to pelt into the forest. "Nice going, badger-heart, he was nice enough to have not attacked you," Russet blazed in anger, she shot after Speckledpaw.

"Hey Speck' wait up, don't take what oak said seriously. He's a mouse brain," she was howling. When the lake finally came into sight he started to slow down. "Hey," Russet panted. "Flash, Stream, and I want to know what you were going to ask."

"Yeah, we really do. Oak is still grieving because of our mother's death," Stream added. "Mother is dead," Flash whimpered. "Sadly, yes," she replied. Speckledpaw's ears pricked in sympathy for his new friends loss.

"I'm so sorry your mother is dead, I feel it's my fault," he mewed. "No, Speckledpaw it's not your fault she's dead. She was old, and she said she wanted to die a worthy death any way. To die fighting is a worthy death," Flash said wisely. He wrapped his tail around Speckledpaw to thank him for his sympathy.

Suddenly, oak stepped out from behind a tree. "Speckledpaw, I'm sorry for being so rude to you," he apologized. "It's okay," Speckledpaw told him. "So what were you going to ask us," Oak queried. "Well, I'll have to check with my leader if it's okay, but I was going to ask if you four wanted to join ThunderClan. My clan," Speckledpaw replied calmly.

"I'd love to," Oak said. "So would I," Russet agreed. "I would join you," Stream whispered. She nudged Flash for his answer. "I would, but I feel uneasy under trees," he huffed sadly.

"The camp isn't covered by trees at all, so you can see the stars at night, and it very open there as well," Speckledpaw told him. Oak's ears pricked and he let out a very loud, ear piercing screech. _Danger, _Speckledpaw instantly thought. _He's warning us of a possible danger._ But there was no danger it was just Speckledpaw's sisters.

"Ow, I think I just went deaf," Grasspaw yowled in pain. "Grasspaw, Robinpaw, Goldenpaw," Speckledpaw mewed, bounding up to them. The foxes moved closer together. "I found out what my power is," he meowed excitedly. "Really, that's great, what is it," Robinpaw asked.

"I can understand other animals, like these foxes," he replied. "This is Russet, Stream, Flash, and Oak." "Wow, you've got some weird friends," Grasspaw teased him. "Shut up, Grasspaw! It's awesome that you've found out what your power is," Goldenpaw complimented him.

* * *

**Alright when I first thought of Flash, I thought of this not so smart, optimistic fox. And Russet was this uncaring, dark, rude fox, but oh well. I still like how good it is. ~Robinwing16**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Robinwing16 here and so I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to so ya!**

* * *

_Its so unfair,_ she thought. _He already found out what his power is. _Goldenpaw was happy for her brother, but she was jealous, too. _Oh well my power will be better than his. Did I just think that, that is so mean._

"Yeah, well while you've been playing with your new fox friends, you've had the whole clan worried sick," Grasspaw growled. She clearly didn't like the idea that there were foxes on her territory. A bark from one of the foxes interrupted their conversation. "Sorry Russet, I forgot. These are my sisters," Speckledpaw turned to face the foxes.

"Goldenpaw, she's training to be a medicine cat. Robinpaw, she's the one who almost died yesterday, and she's training to be a warrior like me. And lastly, Grasspaw, she is also training to be a warrior," he finished. The dark colored fox let out a small sound that meant nothing to Goldenpaw but something to Speckledpaw. "You coming back to camp or what," Grasspaw hissed impatiently.

"Do you think Bramblestar would mind having four loyal foxes in the clan," Speckledpaw mewed hopefully. "I dunno, why don't you ask him when we get back to camp," Grasspaw replied. "Can the foxes understand us," Robinpaw asked. "No, it's just me, sorry," Speckledpaw replied. Though it would be awesome if they could understand all of them, Robinpaw didn't seem to care.

"Come on, Cinderheart is going to be worried about all of us. Robinpaw isn't supposed to leave camp," Grasspaw's tail tip twitched angrily. "Oh, you're right, I can't believe I forgot," Robinpaw mewed. "Hey," Speckledpaw turned to speak to the foxes. "Find the border opposite of the lake, and once you cross it, stay nearby and make a little camp."

"I'll come find you four to tell you what Bramblestar says. Who knows he might want to come with me to meet you," he finished. The foxes just barked back. As the foxes ran off, the apprentices headed back to camp in a hurry. "I don't want to get in trouble," Robinpaw meowed.

"Then you better hurry up," Grasspaw huffed. "What'd they say before we left," Goldenpaw asked her brother. "They asked why Grasspaw was being so rude," Speckledpaw murmured in her ear. "Oh," she murmured back. A few seconds later they reached the camp.

When they walked in, Cinderheart was frantic. "There you four are, you had me worried sick," she hissed. "Sorry Cinderheart, we wanted to make sure Speckledpaw was okay," Goldenpaw shuffled her paws. "It's fine so long as you're safe," Cinderheart's fur flattened. "But Robinpaw, you're not supposed to leave camp for two more days!"

"Yes, ma'am," Robinpaw mewed looking down at her paws. "I think I stepped on a thorn," Goldenpaw whispered. She dug the ought her paw to find the thorn. Once she found it, she pulled it out and her paw bled just a little._ Oh well, it's not that bad,_ she thought to herself.

"Where were you Speckledpaw," Cinderheart turned to him and Goldenpaw once Grasspaw and Robinpaw had walked off. "We'll it's a kinda long story," Goldenpaw tilted her head to the side. "Long story short there's a prophecy about us. The four of us have powers, and I found out what my power is. I can communicate with animals, and I think Robinpaw might be able to fly," Speckledpaw muttered.

"Really," Cinderheart's eyes grew wide. "Yes, really. Jayfeather was there to help us figure out the prophecy," Goldenpaw said mater-o-factly. "Who else was there," Cinderheart pried. "There were three other cats," Goldenpaw replied.

"Two were Anceints, and the other was from StarClan. Their names were Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves,and Half Moon. I think Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves like each other, and I also think that Jayfeather really likes Half Moon and she likes him. It was really cute," Goldenpaw concluded. Cinderheart let out a purr of amusement, but Speckledpaw just rolled his eyes.

Then he just walked off, he was clearly annoyed. "Yeah,he thinks what I was talking about is stupid. I heard Grasspaw say he was showing off and mooning over Amberpaw," Goldenpaw leaned in closer to whisper to her mother. "Watch." Sure enough Amberpaw bounded up to him and ask him if he was alright, only for him to say he fought them off all by himself.

After proving her point, Goldenpaw pranced up to Jayfeather. "I just realized you didn't get to see the WindClan border yesterday. We also need more water mint which means we have to go there anyway," he told he, and she instantly shot out into the forest. When she and Jayfeather reached the border, two cats looked up and greeted Jayfeather and asked him how he was. "Good, I told you two I would choose an apprentice at the last gathering and it just so happens she was apprenticed yesterday. Goldenpaw this is Krestleflight and Mintpaw of WindClan," he said as she shyly stepped out from behind him.


	11. Chapter 9

Goldenpaw was acting happier than usual when she and Jayfeather returned from collecting the water mint. _What's up with her, _Robinpaw thought. _It must be that she helped get that big patch of water mint out of the ground,_ she concluded noticing the dirt in her sister's pelt. "Hey Goldenpaw I think we should change you're name to _Dirt_paw. It'd go well with your fur," Grasspaw teased.

"Here let me help get it out of your fur," Robinpaw offered. "Thanks," Goldenpaw mewed. Once the dirt was out of her fur Silverpelt was already high above them. "Alright let's go to bed," Robinpaw yawned. "Kay," Goldenpaw agreed, though she looked as if she could run all the way around the lake twice and not be tired.

Robinpaw closed her eyes and started to drift off when she heard a sound. She didn't move, she just opened her eyes a bit to see Goldenpaw sneak out of the den.  
got up and started to follow her. _Where is she going,_ she thought. Goldenpaw had found another way out of camp!

Robinpaw rushed after Goldenpaw as quietly as she could. Her sister seemed to be headed towards the WindClan border. Instantly Robinpaw became protective of her sister. She became more determined to follow Goldenpaw. When they got to the border Robinpaw hid in the bushes nearby where she could see and hear why her sister would sneak out of camp so late at night.

Suddenly a light grey tabby tom pushed through the bushes on the other side of the border. _Who is that, _Robinpaw thought growing more curios than before. _Is this why she was so happy? _Then the tom sat closely next to Goldenpaw, "Thanks for meeting me here," he meowed. "It might sound stupid, but I really like you."

"I don't think it's stupid, cause I like you, too," Goldenpaw purred, pressing her pelt against his. Seconds later Robinpaw felt her heart melt at the sight of the two cats together and happy. It was so tempting to start purring herself. Then The two cats got up in a race to the lake. "On your mark, get set, go," she heard Goldenpaw yowl.

Robinpaw ran though the woods with just the bushes to separate her from Goldenpaw and the WindClan tom. Then the ground fell beneath her paws. She stood up and shook the dust out of her pelt. _Where am I,_ she though as she started to investigate her surroundings. Then she found she was inside a tunnel. _I'll check this place out tomorrow,_ she thought.

As she left, she headed towards the lake. Just in time to hear Goldenpaw agree to walking back to where they started. By then the sky was turning gray. _Its almost dawn, _Robinpaw thought. "Bye Mintpaw," Goldenpaw mewed reluctantly.

"Bye. Will you meet me here tomorrow night," Mintpaw asked. "Of course," Goldenpaw purred. As Robinpaw left to get home before Goldenpaw did, she heard someone call her name, "Robinpaw?" She turned and realized she was too late.

"Did you follow me," Goldenpaw growled. "Yes I did but because I wanted to make sure you were safe," Robinpaw replied honestly. Goldenpaw's gaze softened when she heard why. "You won't tell any cat will you," she asked seeming more worried than angry. "No I won't," Robinpaw told her.

"Come on we need to get back to camp before any cat wakes up," she added. The she-cats ran through the forest as if they were trying to beat the rising sun. They made it just in time to slip into the medicine den and lay in their nests before Briarlight awoke. "Good morning, Briarlight," Robinpaw yawned. "God morning! Did you two sleep well," Briarlight asked stretching her fore arms.

"Yes, and you," Goldenpaw replied. "Good," Briarlight nodded. Then she started dragging herself out of the den. _Probably going to check on Blossomfall, _Robinpaw guessed. "Would you like me to get you something from the fresh kill pile," Goldenpaw arched her back, and started towards the clearing.

"No, I want to see who's on the dawn patrol," Robinpaw replied. "You better hurry up then. Squirrelflight's sending patrols out right now," Jayfeather meowed. "Oh, good morning Jayfeather," she mewed. "Morning," he echoed.

When Robinpaw walked out of the den, she saw Squirrelflight leap up onto a rock where she could assign patrols. "Dovewing, you Speckledpaw, Birchfall, and Cherryblossom will patrol ShadowClan. Berrynose, you Leafpool, Bumblestripe, and Snowpaw will hunt. I'll lead the WindClan patrol along with Graystripe, Brackenfur, and Dewpaw," she announced. "And sun high patrol will be Hazeltail, Lilypaw, Poppyfrost, and Seedpaw."


	12. Chapter 10

"What are we doing today," Grasspaw asked her mentor. "Well, we're going to try to practice battle moves. It seems we might need them," Squirrelflight replied. "Morning," Robinpaw padded up to the two she-cats. "Good morning Robinpaw, how are you," Squirrelflight asked.

"Better, it's just one more day until I can start training," she replied. "Yes, one long, boring, lazy day," Grasspaw joked slowing down near the end. "Have you told her yet, Grasspaw," Robinpaw meowed quietly. "Told me what," her mentor asked. "About the prophecy,duh!"

"What else would she be talking about," Grasspaw teased quietly."Oh yes she has, and your brother asked Bramblestar if _foxes_ could join the clan. And he said sure, so apparently Bramblestar might have just made the worst decision in his nine lives," Squirrelflight mewed frantically. "We've met the foxes, they aren't that bad," Robinpaw seemed to be defending them. _I hate those foxes,_ Grasspaw thought. _Actually, I hate foxes period!_

"Well, come on Grasspaw, we have to go on patrol," Squirrelflight didn't seem to like the idea either because she had changed the subject. "Okay," Grasspaw gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, I hope your patrol goes fine," Robinpaw said before walking over to Goldenpaw. The patrol walked in silence. There wasn't much to say, but, as usual, Grasspaw felt pressured under the silence.

She was about to say something when a squirrel ran by. Dewpaw chased after it but Grasspaw was faster. She slowed a bit to make it seem like she had given up. The squirrel slowed down and started to pick up an acorn. Then she pounced, and with a swift bite to the back it was dead. "Nice catch," Dewpaw padded up.

"Thanks. This squirrel was stupid think I had slowed down, but there's one other squirrel that's no where near this stupid," Grasspaw quietly replied. "And sadly she is my mentor." "I heard that," Squirrelflight huffed. "Great StarClan it's a miricale, Squirrelflight. You can hear us," Grasspaw said mockingly.

Her mentor narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Grasspaw could tell that Graystripe and Brackenfur were fighting the urge to burst out in laughter. _Hah, take that Squirrelflight,_ she thought. _Even the senior warriors agree with me. _The patrol headed back to camp at Squirrelflight's signal.

Once in the camp, Grasspaw headed towards the fresh kill pile. "Nice catch, Grasspaw." The purr came from behind her. Grasspaw turned to see Lionblaze walk up. "I've never seen such a big squirrel," he continued.

"I've seen a clumsier one," Grasspaw joked. She then pointed at where Squirrelflight was sitting and giggled. "That's not very nice, but I've heard worse about her from Dustpelt," he murmured and his whiskers twitched. "I can imagine that VERY clearly," Grasspaw smirked. Lionblaze couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Hi Lionblaze! Hi, Grasspaw! Do you know how yummy honey is! I can't wait for tommorrow because tomorrow my training starts!" Robinpaw was bouncing around. "Robinpaw, you need to calm down," Goldenpaw grumbled. "Calm, who said I'm NOT calm? I'm perfectly calm! Calm, calm, calmity, calm!" Robinpaw laughed hysterically.

_Ugh,_ Grasspaw thought. _Goldenpaw__ sounds like Jayfeather. _"Yeah, what'd you do Robinpaw," Lionblaze asked slowly. "Well I saw this little golden, sappy thing laying on a leaf and no one was there to tell me not to, so I ate some, and it was so yummy I ate the rest of it! And every thing is spinning really really fast. Hey, look! A butterfly!" Then Robinpaw raced off after the butterfly still laughing.

"She's on a sugar hype right now, so can you help me catch her," Goldenpaw asked. "Sure she's not that fast," Grasspaw mewed. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." "Big, pretty butterfly! Don't fly too high in the sky," Giggled Robinpaw.

It took what seemed like an eternity to bring her down. Then Lionblaze picked up the protesting Robinpaw, and carried her back to the medicine den. "Hey! Where'd the honey go!" Jayfeather growled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jayfeather. I didn't know it was yours but it sure was tasty!" Robinpaw rubbed her stomach an licked her muzzle.

"Hey to be fair it was pretty hard to catch her," Grasspaw retorted. "What does that have to do with any thing, mouse brain!" Goldenpaw scolded. _Yeah, what _does_ that have yo do with anything, _she thought. Lionblaze put Robinpaw down in her nest as a yawn shook her. "At least her running around the camp saved you a messy den Jayfeather. Now she's too tired," Lionblaze nudged his brother's shoulder before he and Grasspaw left.


	13. Chapter 11

After they had been assigned a patrol the four cats left camp in the direction of the ShadowClan border. They walked swiftly through the forest, but Speckledpaw was in such high spirits, he managed to keep pace with them. "Hold up, I can scent ShadowClan downstream," Dovewing halted the patrol with a flick of her tail. She lifted her dark grey muzzle into the air a bit and sniffed. "I hope they aren't as hostile as usual," Birchfall grumbled.

"They had better not be, they know the Great Battle didn't happen but a short while ago," Cherryblossom added. "ShadowClan _must_ be smarter than that," Speckledpaw mewed as they started to move again. It wasn't long until they ran into the ShadowClan patrol. Only then did Speckledpaw realize he had never seen any cats other than his own clanmates. Dovewing seemed nervous at spotting the tom in the end of the other patrol, and when they said hello, she just nodded.

At that very second, a fat rabbit ran by, and Dovewing hurtled after it. _Oh yeah, that sure is a good excuse to get away from ShadowClan, _Speckledpaw thought feeling very embarrassed for his mentor. "Well come on, we have to finish the patrol," Birchfall said as he waved good-bye to the ShadowClan cats and took the lead. Speckledpaw trailed behind as Dovewing padded up carrying the rabbit. Suddenly his mentor's paw steps stopped and Speckledpaw heard whispers, so he turned around to see what was going on to find that the tabby at the end of the ShadowClan patrol had stopped Dovewing. They were talking quietly, but Speckledpaw managed to catch Dovewing's last words, "meet you tonight, Tigerheart."

_Is she crazy, _Speckledpaw suppressed a 's_ a ShadowClan cat!_ He ran off before Dovewing could see him. When he caught up with the rest of the patrol, they hadn't realized he had left. When Dovewing padded up warily, Speckledpaw didn't say anything about what he heard her plan.

They continued in silence. Speckledpaw was too rattled with questions to speak: _Have they met before? Does any other cat know? Ivypool? Jayfeather or Lionblaze? Does Bumblestripe know? Will she tell him?_

Speckledpaw knew the one cat he could confide in: Robinpaw. She was smart, serious, and cautious with others' secrets. How did he know that about his sister? Since she was his sister, and one who wanted to be a warrior at that, she was the first and only confidante he's had since they were kits. The first time he built up enough confidence to tell her, was when he told her he had a crush on Amberpaw.

By the time the questions stopped they were already back at the camp. Grasspaw was panting like she had run around the entire territory and back. "You okay," he asked her. "Robinpaw ate honey, and went on a sugar hype," Grasspaw gasped. _Maybe this isn't the right time to tell Robinpaw,_ he thought.

"Speckledpaw don't forget about the four foxes," Dovewing whispered. "Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me," he dashed off to Bramblestar who must have been waiting for him. Bramblestar nodded his head and they left the camp. "So you can hear what other animals are saying and they can hear you," Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, and I think they might acctually represent a clan," Speckledpaw informed his leader. "Russet likes pine trees and hunts better at night. Flash is smaller but faster and he loves to be out in the open. Oak knows how to climb trees and is great at hunting in undergrowth. And then there is Stream, she can fish and swim."

"That's fascinating," Bramblestar replied. Speckledpaw was proud of his intelligence surprising his leader. When the reached the border, there was a rustle in the trees above them. "Hey Oak! This is my leader Bramblestar," Speckledpaw called to his friend.

Bramblestar dipped his head in a greeting. "I'd never thought I'd see a fox in a tree," he laughed. "Speckledpaw, aren't there three more," he continued. "Yes, there are. Oak will you show us to where the others are," Speckledpaw turned to the muscular fox.

"Yeah, we made our own camp not far from the border," Oak barked. Speckledpaw then explained to Bramblestar that he would have to repeat things that they say so both him and Oak would understand. Bramblestar nodded and they followed Oak to a clearing with three big nests. "Let me guess, either you sleep in a tree, or Russet sleeps during the day," Speckledpaw concluded. "Tree," is all Oak said.

"Isn't it uncomfortable sleeping in a tree," Speckledpaw asked. Oak shook his head, because for a fox as fluffy as him it isn't. Then Flash and Stream came carrying fish and rabbits. "Bramblestar, this is Flash and Stream. And this is my leader, Bramblestar," Speckledpaw introduced them.

"They seem very helpful to me. I think I'll give them a chance in ThunderClan," Bramblestar mewed. "Really! Thanks Bramblestar," Speckledpaw replied happily. "He said he'll give you a chance in our clan. Go find Russet and tell her," Speckledpaw told the three foxes, who dashed off happily.


	14. Chapter 12

The second she looked up her eyes locked with Mintpaw's and somehow the world just seemed to stop. Right then, right there. "Hi," she managed to squeak. "Hi," Mintpaw echoed, though he seemed a little embarassed. Then there was an odd silence between them, their mentors talking sounded like a bunch of muffled sounds to Goldenpaw because all her attention was on the WindClan apprentice.

"So, how long have you been an apprentice," she broke the silence. "Just a moon. How's your training going so far," Mintpaw asked in reply. "Good I guess I've already had to treat a bad wound," she scuffed the ground with her paw. "Why is that," he held her gaze.

It was so intense she couldn't look away. "Well yesterday, my three littermates, our mentors and I went o look at the territory, but when we split up, my sisters Grasspaw and Robinpaw, and their mentors Leafpool and Squirrelflight were attacked by Breezepelt and a Sol. Breezepelt got Robinpaw bad by slicing he throat open an she was unconscious all night. And today Grasspaw sprained her paw when she distracted a fox so our brother, Speckledpaw, could get out of the way," Grasspaw answered. "That's terrible," Mintpaw's fur fluffed up.

"I can't believe my dad would do that," he hissed quietly._ His dad,_ she thought to herself. "Is Breezepelt your dad," she asked. He just nodded and said nothing. Finally he spoke,"I'm sorry that happen to you."

She was about to ask him something, but Krestleflight started to talk before she could get a sound to come out. "Come on, Mintpaw we have to get back to collecting herbs." "So do we Goldenpaw," Jayfeather added. As they parted ways she cast a longing look back at Mintpaw and he called to her, "Wait Goldenpaw I need to ask you something." "Yes," she mewed hopefully.

"Will you meet me here to night," he asked blushing a little. Hope flared in her chest like the rising sun reflecting off the lake. "Sure," she purred. She touched her nose to his and ran off. When she looked back there was joy lighting his eyes and the biggest smile she had ever seen.

_He likes me too,_ she thought giggling with joy. "Goldenpaw will you dig right here, while I pull this out. The water mint doesn't want to budge," Jayfeather meowed through clenched teeth. "Of course," she said. She dug as fast and hard as she could.

In seconds the big patch of water mint was out, and Goldenpaw had dirt clumped up in her long fur. She was panting hard when they were done. She turned to see if Mintpaw was still at the border. Much to her disappointment he wasn't. "This might be enough until the next new leaf," Jayfeather mewed proudly.

"Good job. Now let's get back to camp so you can clean yourself up. It's almost sunset, so you'd better hurry," he continued. "Yes Jayfeather," she meowed, digging dirt out of her ear. Then they headed back to camp.

Later that night, Goldenpaw snuck out of camp. Once she was outside the camp she dashed to the WindClan border. She waited for what seemed like hours before Mintpaw finally showed up. "Sorry for making you wait," he apologized. "I couldn't get past Heathertail."

"It's okay I just got here," she lied. He smiled as he crossed the border to sit next to her. His pelt brushed hers, and she blushed a little bit. "Thanks for meeting me here," he meowed. "It might sound stupid, but I really like you."

"I don't think it's stupid, cause I like you, too," Goldenpaw purred, pressing her pelt against his. _A lot, _she thought. At the movement, Mintpaw pressed closer and started to purr, unaware of the bright aqua eyes watching them. "Isn't it beautiful at night," she mewed. "Not as beautiful as you," Mintpaw licked her cheek.

"I'll race you to the lake," she meowed playfully. "You're on," Mintpaw laughed crouching down in the ready position. "On your mark, get set, go," Goldenpaw yowled as she took off. First she and Mintpaw were tied, but she pushed even harder and was soon in the lead. Then she made it to the lake skidding to a halt, with Mintpaw still behind her.

"I win," she panted, but Mintpaw was too winded to answer. Once he caught his breath he congratulated her. "Let's just walk now," he mewed still panting. "Okay," Goldenpaw agreed. She bounded up to him and pressed her muzzle against his.


	15. Chapter 13

Not very long after she was returned to an angry Jayfeather, Speckledpaw and Bramblestar returned. Robinpaw looked out of the den and told Jayfeather he should come out. Speckledpaw suddenly spun around and darted back out of the camp. He returned with four foxes behind him.

They were met with angry hisses and growls. "Why'd you bring foxes here," Seedpaw spat. At that Bramblestar called a meeting from the high-ledge. "I have agreed to allow these foxes join our clan," he yowled. "Are you insane," Daisy hissed.

The clan broke out into two groups. One around the edges of the camp was where the cats who didn't trust Bramblestar's judgement. In the middle where the cats who did. There weren't as many cats in the center as there where around the camp. Amberpaw was the first cat to speak aloud.

"I thought ThunderClan was known for the bravery of its warriors," she yowled loud and clear. "I'm one of the youngest cats here and I'm brave enough to face any changes we're put through." "Amberpaw is right, ThunderClan's warriors are brave. And trying something new is braver than not trying at all," Sandstorm agreed. "Yes, change may not always be good for all of us, but we can always try," Briarlight dragged herself towards the group of cats in the center.

_We're getting bigger and bigger, soon the whole clan will be on our side, _Robinpaw thought. At Briarlight's comment, Graystripe, Millie, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall joined her. There was now half of the clan in each group. The rest of the elders joined Sandstorm. Then Dustpelt's kits joined him. "To any cat who's never met me I'm terrifying, but so is a fox. If I was given a chance then those foxes deserve one," Brightheart and Cloudtail padded up with Whitewing right on their tails.

Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and their kits joined the other group. There were only eight cats left. Sorreltail, Seedpaw and Brackenfur joined the others in the center. Then Thornclaw sat down beside his mate. Daisy and her other kits were the last to join.

"So you all agree to letting the join our clan," Bramblestar checked. "We do," the clan replied in unison. "But how will we know what they're saying," Seedpaw jumped to her paws. "Leave that to me," Speckledpaw puffed out his chest. "You'd be surprised what I can hear. I heard these two," he pointed his paw at Stream and Oak, "fighting when I first met them."

Robinpaw turned her head to see an admiring look creep into Amberpaw's eyes. "If that's settled then the meeting is over," Bramblestar meowed. Robinpaw watched as Amberpaw bounded up to Speckledpaw and pressed her nose to his cheek. Then she suddenly remembered something. _Goldenpaw and Mintpaw, _she thought.

She padded swiftly over to her. "Aren't you going to meet him tonight," she whispered. "Of course I am. I couldn't stop thinking about him all day," Goldenpaw sighed. They hadn't noticed that Speckledpaw was walking up to them.

"Couldn't stop thinking about who," he asked. Robinpaw could tell that she couldn't lie without giving too much away. "You, she couldn't stop thinking about you since she didn't see you come back with your patrol," Robinpaw mewed. It didn't seem like Speckledpaw bought it, but he went with it anyway. "Robinpaw can I talk to you," she could tell by the seriousness in his voice that he meant alone.

"Goldenpaw, Jayfeather said he wanted you to check on Blossomfall, her kits will come sometime in the next few moons," Robinpaw waited until she was out of earshot. "What is it," she asked. "When we were on patrol, we ran into ShadowClan cats, and then Dovewing ran after a rabbit," he started. "And," Robinpaw leaned closer. "And so I waited for her but I wasn't the only one."

"A tom from the other patrol started talking to her, Tigerheart was his name, and it seemed like they knew each other. I mean I think she likes him, she told him, and I quote, 'meet you tonight, Tigerheart,'" he finished. "But I thought she liked _Bumblestripe,_ I mean they _are_ mates," Robinpaw hissed, but it was cut off by a yawn. "You seem tired, so I'll talk to you tomorrow," he padded off. Robinpaw headed back to the medicine den and waited for Jayfeather and Briarlight to fall asleep.

"You're going to follow me again aren't you," Goldenpaw mewed sadly. " yes, but only because I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she replied as she sat up and look out side. "The coast is clear, they're not looking so we can go now," she changed the subject. They ran to their secret exit, and left. Robinpaw made sure they hadn't woken any cat up, and ran after Goldenpaw. When she got to the border she realized that the tom, Mintpaw, had gotten there before her sister.

She waited until it seemed like Goldenpaw forgot she was there to leave. This time she headed in the opposite direction she went the night before. When she reached the border, there was a rustle in the tree branch above her, and a light brown tabby to landed behind her. "Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory," she growled. "I am Sparrowpelt of SkyClan," he replied turning his bold green eyes on her.


	16. Chapter 14

By the time the sun had risen Grasspaw was still awake. She had stayed up all night waiting for her sisters to come back. _Where had they gone,_ she wondered. When they returned, the sun was finally giving way to dawn. "Are you alright," the concern in Snowpaw's voice warmed her heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mewed. At that moment a yawn shook her. "Maybe Squirrelflight will go easy on you today," he licked her ear. "She won't go easy on me, I know it," she grumbled. Snowpaw frowned and walked out to meet his mentor.

Grasspaw got up and started to lick down her ruffled pelt. She should be happy. Today Robinpaw gets to start training, and it's a full moon. They get to go to the gathering that night. When her fur was nice and shiny, she walked out and met Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Robinpaw.

"We're going to practice battle moves today," Squirrelflight informed them. _Finally_ Grasspaw thought. "But first, go get something to eat. Neither of you ate anything yesterday," she added. "Oh yeah, forgot," Robinpaw spun around and headed towards the fresh kill pile.

After they finished, they headed out. Once they reached the clearing, a shiver ran down Grasspaw's spine. This was where they first met a fox. And it would have hurt Speckledpaw if it were not for her. The fox's scent still lingered, but it was stale.

Grasspaw was thankful for that. "Okay, show me your battle crouch," Squirrelflight meowed. Both of the apprentices crouched down. "Wow, you both got it right on the first try nice job," Squirrelflight praised. Squirrelflight, like her former mentor Dustpelt, didn't give praise easily, which made them happy.

"Okay, I think that's enough battle practice for one day. How about we practice hunting," Leafpool suggested after a while. "Sure, Leafpool," her sister nodded. They practiced hunting crouches and hunting techniques until their mentors thought they were ready. "Okay so we need enough for the elders and queens, and that's including Blossomfall and Rosepetal," Squirrelflight told them before they started.

Grasspaw missed a vole on her first shot, but Robinpaw on the other hand caught a hawk and a rabbit. "That hawk could feed all the elders, good work Robinpaw," Leafpool congratulated her apprentice. Grasspaw had better luck when she caught three fat rabbits in one pounce and a nice juicy looking vole for Briarlight. Her sister didn't have as much good luck as she had. "It's okay, Robinpaw, i could never have caught that hawk," Grasspaw meowed through the rabbits' fur.

"Yeah, you're too noisy," Robinpaw teased. She had to carry Grasspaw's vole and her rabbit. Leafpool and Squirrelflight had to share the weight of Robinpaw's hawk. When they reached the camp a wave of grief washed over both Grasspaw and Robinpaw. In the center of the camp laid their mother, and she was dead.

They ran to the fresh kill pile to deposit their catch and rush to Goldenpaw's side. "Cinderheart," Robinpaw mewed through sobs. "What happened," Grasspaw was fighting back tears. "Her patrol was attacked by a dog," Goldenpaw cried. "She didn't even make it back to camp."

"Poor, things," Leafpool exclaimed. "Lionblaze is in the sun high patrol. Some cat get Lionblaze," Squirrelflight ordered. Berrynose, who was on patrol with Cinderheart, dashed out at the order. Dovewing and Speckledpaw entered as he left.

After hearing what had happened again, Grasspaw couldn't hold back the flood any longer. Tears were streaming down her face. Soon there was a small puddle in front of her. "Why'd she have to die," she whimpered. "I don't know," Goldenpaw started to cry even harder.

Seconds later, Lionblaze was there to comfort them. Jayfeather sat with his blind eyes facing the sky. _I wonder if Cinderheart is there already, _Grasspaw thought longingly. "She said that she'd be there yowling our names so loud they'd be able to hear her in StarClan," Robinpaw whispered. "And they will now, we'll see her again someday," Lionblaze licked her on the head.

"If you wish you may stay in the camp," Bramblestar offered. "We want to go to our first gathering, Cinderheart will understand if we do," Goldenpaw mewed wisely. "Alright then, Lionblaze," he turned to their father. "I'm not going to miss my kits first gathering," Lionblaze answered. "Then come on we're leaving in a moment," Bramblestar mewed sympathetically.


	17. Chapter 15

The clan walked in silence to the island. Speckledpaw should have been amazed by how big it was, but he was still grieving, so just walked onto the island with Amberpaw at his side. "I'm so sorry about what happened," she went to press her muzzle to his cheek, but Speckledpaw turned his head away. The rejection of her comfort hurt Amberpaw, and she walked away, her tail scoring the ground. He felt bad for being so rude to her.

He wanted to apologize but the gathering had already started. ShadowClan went first. _Blackstar_, Speckledpaw thought. "ShadowClan is thriving with prey, that is all we have to report," the white tom with the jet black paw sat down and nodded towards a blue-grey she-cat. _That must be Mistystar of RiverClan,_ Speckledpaw thought.

"Same for RiverClan, we have nothing to report," she looked at brablestar, signaling ThunderClan's turn to repot. "I am devastated to announce the loss of a warrior, Cinderheart died defending her clan from a dog," he paused as the clans chanted her name. "But on the other hand, her four kits are now apprentices. Robinpaw, Grasspaw, and Speckledpaw are training to be warriors, and Goldenpaw is being trained by Jayfeather to become a medicine cat. Other than that ThunderClan I has nothing to say."

The cats in the clearing chanted the apprentices' names and the WindClan leader waited for them to quiet down. "WindClan mourn the loss that you have suffered, Bramblestar. WindClan have nothing to report, but that the prey is running well for us," the tom announced. _Onestar,_ Speckledpaw thought noticing how the WindClan leader only had one whisker on each side of his muzzle. Then the leaders jumped down from the oak bringing the gathering to an end.

It was the same on the wast back. Except this time Amberpaw wasn't next to him. _I should really apologize, _he thought. When they reached the camp, Lionblaze and Grasspaw went back to Cinderheart's vigil. Robinpaw stopped short and turned to Speckledpaw.

"I'm going for a walk," she mewed, her voice still taut with grief. Speckledpaw nodded and headed towards Amberpaw. "Hey Amberpaw, I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me," he begged. "I forgive you, and I understand you were still grieving for her, I would, too," she pressed her cheek to his.

Then they walked into the apprentices' den together. "Aww, would you look at that Amberpaw's got a _boyfriend_," Seedpaw taunted. "Shut up, Seedpaw," Amberpaw huffed. "Hey where's Robinpaw," Dewpaw asked embarrassedly. "She went for a walk, I guess she was too sad to go near Cinderheart's vigil," Speckledpaw answered.

Robinpaw always seemed to be the most sensitive one of his littermates. But he knew her better than that, she had another reason to "go for a walk." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He opened his eyes to a strange dream. Amberpaw and Snowpaw were there along with Grasspaw.

"Speckledpaw you're here, too," Amberpaw purred. She ran up to him and pressed her nose to his. "Where are we," he asked her. It seemed familiar enough to him. "The same place we first met, Speckledpaw," Hollyleaf's voice startled him.

"Hollyleaf," Grasspaw called to the StarClan cat. "Hello again Grasspaw," she laughed. "Wait you two know her," Snowpaw asked. "Yes, she's Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sister," Speckledpaw replied. "Yes, and someone is here to help you explain the prophecy to them," Hollyleaf pointed her tail at a small black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

"This is Swiftpaw, Brightheart's brother," she finished. "You're no bigger than me," Amberpaw gasped. "I died defending my clan and my sister from a pack of dogs," Swiftpaw told them. "He also gave Firestar, the leader before Bramblestar, a life," Hollyleaf added. "Wow," is all Amberpaw could say.

"But you're not going to learn about me, you need to know about the prophecy," Swiftpaw reminded them. "Dang it! I thought we could stall him long enough for him to forget about it," Grasspaw hissed. "What is the prophecy, Speckledpaw," Amberpaw asked. "The prophecy is 'there will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, a winged robin, a cat with a heart of pure gold, and a cat with speckled ears,'" he recited.

"And as if it weren't easy enough to tell who it was about, they had to explain the whole thing to us. I mean seriously, we're apprentices not idiots," Grasspaw exclaimed. "Grasspaw you do not speak to your ancestors that way, haven't I taught you enough about respect," at the sound of the scolding voice, the apprentices turned around. "Cinderheart," her kits exclaimed as they ran to her. "We missed you so much," "Why'd you have to leave," they asked at the same time.

"I've missed you, too," she told them. "It's time you hear the second prophecy." "There's another," Speckledpaw asked. "Yes, would you like to hear it," Swiftpaw questioned them. "Of course," Snowpaw replied as Grasspaw and Speckledpaw sat down in between him and his sister. Swiftpaw smiled and continued.


	18. Chapter 16

Goldenpaw was worried, sad, and happy all at the same time. She was worried about Robinpaw because she went out alone. She was sad because her mother had died. And she was happy because she was meeting him again. Mintpaw, the cat that she loved and loved her, too.

When she reached the border she saw him. Sitting in the light of the full moon, waiting for her. "Hey, handsome," she flirted. Mintpaw just smiled and licked her ear. "I'm sorry about your mom," he mewed.

"It's okay," she twined her tail with his. "I wish I could do something to cheer you up," he said. "Being here with you is all I need to be happy," she purred. "But my sister is the one who needs cheering up. Robinpaw went for a walk by herself and I'm worried about her. She's the only cat who knows."

"You told her," the fur along Mintpaw's spine stood on end. "No she followed me on the first night, I asked her not to tell any cat. I really trust her, Mintpaw. She'd never tell anyone," Goldenpaw soothed. Mintpaw's fur flattened, but he said nothing.

"I'll help you look for her if you want," he finally spoke. "Really, thank you," Goldenpaw mewed. She pressed up closer to him than she had ever been. They walked along the border so Mintpaw's scent wouldn't be found on ThunderClan territory. Then they reached the border which they didn't share with any other clan.

It was only moments after they started walking towards the ShadowClan border that they heard voices. Goldenpaw recognized one of the voices to belong to Robinpaw._ Who is she talking to,_she thought. When they got closer she realized that Robinpaw and the other cat were sitting in a tree together. "I know what'll cheer you up, how about I teach you how to jump like a SkyClan cat," the other cat, a tom, meowed.

_SkyClan,_ Goldenpaw thought. Mintpaw gave her a confused look and she shrugged her shoulders. "Really, Sparrowpelt? You'll teach me how," Robinpaw asked. "Sure, I just don't like seeing you so upset," he replied.

Sparrowpelt jumped out of the tree and sniffed the air. His pelt tensed. Goldenpaw looked worriedly at Mintpaw. _He can smell us, _she was starting to panic. "Robinpaw, I think some cat is watching us," he whispered.

"Who," she asked. She jumped down from the tree and sniffed. "Goldenpaw, is that you," Robinpaw asked. "Stay here," Goldenpaw mouthed to Mintpaw. "Yes, it's me, I was worried about you," she stepped into the clearing they were now standing in.

"It's okay, Sparrowpelt. This is my sister Goldenpaw," Robinpaw mewed. "Goldenpaw, this is my friend, Sparrowpelt." Hurt flashed in Sparrowpelt's eyes, when Robinpaw referred to him as just a friend. "I know you didn't come alone, you can come out now Mintpaw," Robinpaw called.

Mintpaw padded warily out into the open. He sat next to Goldenpaw and said hello to Sparrowpelt. "This is Mintpaw, he's an apprentice from WindClan," Robinpaw turned to Sparrowpelt. "I've heard a lot about WindClan cats. They're said to be the fastest cats," Sparrowpelt said.

"That we are," Mintpaw agreed. "I just wanted to know if you were safe," Goldenpaw mewed. She and Mintpaw said good-bye to Sparrowpelt, and left. "Well that was awkward," Mintpaw mumbled. "I know right," Goldenpaw's comment made Mintpaw laugh.

"Race you back to the border," he challenged. "Why try when you know I'm going to beat you again," she teased. "You can't win every time," he replied. "On your mark, get set, go!" They took off and Mintpaw was right, he had won this time not Goldenpaw.

"I told you so, I told you so," he sing-songed. It turns out Goldenpaw was a sore loser. "You were just lucky," she fired back playfully. "Let's spend the rest of the night doing nothing, how does that sound," Goldenpaw asked. "Fine by me," Mintpaw purred.


	19. Chapter 17

"That was awkward, wasn't it," Robinpaw asked. "Only this much," Sparrowpelt lifted his paw an inch of the forest floor. "Yeah, right," she laughed. Then she jumped back into the tree and sat on a branch, lowering herself as far as she could. "It's more like this much," she mewed.

"Be careful, you could fall," was that worry she heard in his voice? "I'm not going to fall I'm perfectly-," she was cut off in mid-sentence when her paws slipped out from under her and she fell face first. She was amazed when she landed on her feet instead of her face. "Whoa," Sparrowpelt's eye were as wide as the full moon. "What," she retorted, even though she too was baffled.

"You flew! Robinpaw, you grew wings and flew," amazement was sparkling in his forest green eyes. "I-I flew," she stuttered. She was enraptured at remembering the prophecy. "I got my power! I got my power! I got my power," she exclaimed while she ran in a circle.

Sparrowpelt let out a purr of laughter. "You look like a dog chasing its tail," he informed her. She didn't care. She had found out what her power was. Nothing could spoil that, not even being compared to a dog.

She had returned earlier than usual and laid down in between Lionblaze and Grasspaw. Moments later Goldenpaw returned and fell asleep on the other side of Lionblaze. Robinpaw had only closed her eyes for a minute before she was roused by her father. She knew from the look in his eyes that they would take Cinderheart away from them permenantly. _I should have stayed all night,_ she thought.

She hadn't noticed she was shaking, until Lionblaze wrapped his tail around her comfortingly. Then the elders emptied out into camp and hoisted Cinderheart's body of the ground. Lionblaze flinched as her tail trailed behind them, scoring the ground. All three sisters pressed to their father's flank in an act of comforting, but it didn't seem to work. "She's safer in StarClan, right," Grasspaw mewed.

"Right," Lionblaze cleared his throat. "You three need to get ready for training." Robinpaw sighed and walked reluctantly to the fresh kill pile. "It's okay, Robinpaw," she felt Dewpaw's nose tap her ear. He was the sweetest apprentice she knew. Well, at least to her he was.

"I'll be there for you," he finished. There was a sort of loving look in his eyes that made her relax. "Thank you," Robinpaw meowed as she pressed her nose to his cheek. Joy lit his eyes like the sunlight being caught in a drop of dew on a blade of grass. Robinpaw smiled, but she couldn't figure out why.

She ate quickly, so she would have enough time to tell her littermates. Speckledpaw and Grasspaw were talking to Dewpaw's littermates. As she got closer she overheard their conversation. "Do any of remember what the other prophecy was about," Snowpaw was asking as she walked up. "Hey," Robinpaw purred.

"Hi, Robin. Guess what, Hollyleaf made us tell them the prophecy," Grasspaw said with her mouth full. "Okay, then I can tell _all_ of you," Robinpaw sighed in relief. "Tell us what," Speckledpaw asked. "About the prophecy," she tilted her head to the side. "What did you discover that you could _fly_," Grasspaw teased.

"Yes, I did," Robinpaw replied. Grasspaw suddenly choked on her food and her eyes grew wide. "You what now," she coughed. "Yeah, you heard me, I can _fly_. Every robin has wing and apparently so do _I_," Robinpaw mewed.

Then she felt like teasing her jokester sister. She got up in Grasspaw's face, stuck out her tongue and made a taunting "Nya" sound. Grasspaw copied her, and to Robinpaw's surprise, Grasspaw's pelt turned into hers. She jumped back gasping. "What," Grasspaw looked offended.

"Did you guys see that," Robinpaw asked. "See what," Amberpaw asked. "Watch Grasspaw's pelt when she copies some cat," Robinpaw told the others. "Grasspaw do what you did before I backed up." Grasspaw did as she was told and her pelt changed into Robinpaw's yet again.

"Cool," Snowpaw meowed. "Ooh," Amberpaw whispered. "Nice," is all Speckledpaw said. "What," Grasspaw demanded. "I think I know what your power is, Grasspaw," Robinpaw answered happy to see her sister look so excited.

* * *

**Okay guys I'm going to stop writing the chapters just for December. Due to school, my mom's birthday, Riley Rewind coming out on the twelfth, and Christmas. I will start again soon, sorry guys! While I'm out don't forget I have a poll up. If you can answer that for me it would be great! ~Robinwing16**


	20. Chapter 18

Robinpaw had lead her to the lake and told her to look at her reflection. Grasspaw hated being told what to do, but she did as she was told any way.  
"Now, keep looking at your reflection while I tell you this," Robinpaw informed. "Squirrelflight says that we must check the elders for ticks, hunt for the clan, practice our tree climbing, along with our battle skills, and patrol the border with her," Grasspaw could tell, by the sound of her paw steps, that Robinpaw was pacing behind her. "I just want to know what you think about that, being her apprentice and all."

Still staring at her reflection, Grasspaw mimicked her mentor, "Go do this, go fetch that, no you're doing it all wrong you have to do it like this! Blahdy, blahdy, blah, blah." To her surprise her fur color changed to dark ginger, and when she looked at her right front paw it was white. She didn't realize that at copying her mentor, she became the same hight as her. _I look and sound like Squirrelflight_, she thought.

"I can shape shift into other cats," she gaped to her sister. "Best. Day. Eva!" "Come on we have to meet Leafpool land Squirrelflight for training," Robinpaw giggled.

"What you said about Squirrelflight making us do all that, that was a lie right," Grasspaw asked as they padded through the forest to meet up with their mentors. "Everything but the training part. We have to practice climbing trees and our battle skills," Robinpaw replied. "I'm going to scare the fur off of the both of them." "What, with your wings," Grasspaw laughed and her sister joined in.

"Now, let's see how well you two can climb," Squirrelflight meowed once they reache the border opposite of the lake. "I might not be so great at it," Robinpaw mewed with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Don't worry, I help you if you mess up or fall," Leafpool told her. The apprentices started climbing up the tree. Of course Robinpaw was the fastest, and she made it to the top first.

"Watch this," Robinpaw said as she climbed to the edge of the branch. She was so close to the tip that it started to droop. "Be careful, Robinpaw," Leafpool meowed up to her. "I'm fine Leafpool," Robinpaw replied. "What, is the little birdie going to try to fly," Grasspaw teased.

Robinpaw didn't answer, instead she leaned forward and fell off the branch. Head first. "Robinpaw," Grasspaw yelped. She couldn't see her sister anymore and she was starting to worry. She heard a swooshing sound, and then the beating of wings.

Below her she could hear startled gasps coming from their mentors. She turned around to climb higher in the tree now knowing that her sister was safe. That's when she noticed him. He was a lithe, light brown tabby tom, with verdant green eyes that were sparked with interest. Though the strange tom wasn't looking at her, Grasspaw could feel the intensity of his gaze.

At the sound of Robinpaw's voice, the tom inched forward. Closer. Closer. Grasspaw was starting to feel protective of her clanmates. She let out a quiet, low growl that was loud enough to only catch the tom's attention.

Fear. That's what she saw flash into his eyes so fast she thought she might have imagined it. The fear was followed quickly by understanding. _How would he understand that they're my clanmates,_ Grasspaw thought to herself. He signaled to her to follow him to the other side of the tree and stay quiet.

Once out of hearing range of the others, the tom spoke. "Okay, I know that you're angry to find a strange cat on your territory, but, please, you have to listen," he whispered. "You sure are right I am," Grasspaw growled. "Why are you here?" "And you must be Grasspaw," he sighed.

"How do you know my name," she was startled that the strange tom knew who she was. "Are you a part of the prophecy, too," he asked. This tom was getting on her last nerve. He was completely ignoring her questions. "What prophecy," she scoffed, but on the inside she was terrified that a stranger would know of her prophecy.

"The one where there are four prophesied cats who will help the sky meet its home," he tilted his head to the side. "And how do you know about that prophecy," she narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to him. "So you-" he started. "Stop asking questions and answer mine," she hissed. "Sorry, I was sent on a journey to find a new home for my clan, SkyClan."

"I know your name because your sisters told me. I'm so sorry for being so rude, my name is Sparrowpelt," he finished. "Grasspaw, and how do you know my sisters? Did you meet them both at once or one at a time? How did you meet them," she asked.

* * *

**Its the 19th of December and I want to say happy birthday to a friend of mine who goes by Worriorfanwriter here. So HAVE A HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS! For you others, go check out Warriorfanwriter's stories they're awesome. ~Robinwing16**


	21. Chapter 19

Speckledpaw could tell, by the cold blast in the wind, that it would be leaf fall soon. He still couldn't forget what he'd heard his mentor say two days before. _Why'd she agree with meeting that, that... Tigerheart, _he thought bitterly. Speckledpaw knew he couldn't say anything about it to his mentor, especially not now. They were hunting with Snowpaw and his mentor, Bumblestripe.

_Poor Bumblestripe, it's obvious how much he loves her, but Dovewing might not even love him back, _he suddenly felt sorry for the striped tom. Speckledpaw had forgotten all about Dovewing's promise to meet the ShadowClan tom when he met up with his sisters for battle training. Grasspaw was more distracted than usual. To Speckledpaw she seemed quite flustered. Snowpaw realized it right away and his eyes lit with worry for Grasspaw.

"Hey, you alright," he whispered in her ear when he got the chance. "I'm fine Snowpaw," she whispered back. He didn't seem to buy it, but he went back to watching their mentors demonstrate battle moves anyway. "Would you like to see a move that was used by Daisy, Ferncloud, and Brightheart during the Great Battle with the Dark Forest," Squirrelflight asked, realizing the apprentices were growing bored. Their ears perked up at the thought of learning a skilled move that was used in a battle against the Clans' worst enemies.

Squirrelflight smiled at the small cats' reactions, and then she and Dovewing demonstrated the move. Dovewing was the attacker and Squirrelflight was the defender. Squirrelflight aimed a blow at her opponent's head and instinctively Dovewing's eyes followed it. Then, Squirrelflight pulled Dovewing's front paws out from under her with her free paw, and Dovewing went crashing to the ground like a falling tree. Speckledpaw was trying his hardest not to laughter at how dazed his mentor looked, but it was no use.

He burst out in laughter and Dovewing flattened her ears at his laughing. "It's not funny," her tail swished angrily. "I'm-I'm sorry-" he broke off with another laughing fit, and his laughter was soon joined with Grasspaw's. "I can't-haha-I can't help it," he managed to force the words out. "Okay, you four try it now in groups," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Speckledpaw and Snowpaw, you're one group. Grasspaw, you and robinpaw are another group," she finished. The apprentices trained until sunhigh, and then they patrolled the borders yet again. This time, it was Speckledpaw, Dovewing, Robinpaw, and Leafpool who were headed towards the ShadowClan border. Speckledpaw and his sister were in the very back of the patrol with Dovewing I front of them, and she, for some reason, didn't feel like taking the lead with her fellow warrior.

Speckledpaw inched closer to his sister. "If we see that tom on another patrol of just hunting by himself, stay with me and we'll see what Dovewing says to him this time," Speckledpaw muttered quietly to her so their mentors wouldn't over hear. "I'll keep my eyes peeled... We'll not literally of course," Robinpaw joked. Speckledpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement.

They had started down by the lake, and they were halfway to the abandoned Twoleg nest when Dovewing started to panic. _Probably worried we might catch his scent and hers headed towards the nest, _Speckledpaw sighed in exasperation. Then he realized Leafpool had stopped and was checking the air for some scent. Speckledpaw did the same, and he started to calm down a bit. It was just Russet and Oak who were passing by.

"Hi, Russet. Hi, Oak," Robinpaw mewed. "She said 'Hi'," Speckledpaw translated. The friendly foxes waved their fluffy tails in a greeting then trotted off towards the lake. "Having to translate all the time is a pain in the tail," Speckledpaw mumbled once the foxes were gone. "Yeah, well I have to deal with Grasspaw calling me_ 'birdie' _all the time, and I'm _not_ a bird," Robinpaw butted him in the shoulder gently with her head.

"Why would she call you birdie," Dovewing asked. "'Cause I can fly," Robinpaw replied. Dovewing opened her jaws to say something, but stopped and sat up strait. Her ears twitched, and she signaled to the others to stay quiet. Suddenly the bushes on the other side of the ShadowClan border rustled.

Out dashed a mouse with a warrior right behind it. A growl rumbled in Speckledpaw's throat once he realized who the cat was. _Tigerheart,_ he thought. _He better leave soon._ Dovewing spun around to allow her eyes to follow him.

Leafpool did the same, but her eyes were narrowed untrustingly. Tigerheart came padding back with the mouse in his jaws and have a swift nod to the ThunderClan cats. He managed to catch Dovewing's eye and they nodded to each other as if a signal of some sort. Speckledpaw notice this exchange and glowered at Tigerheart,angry that he might be trying to meet in secret with Dovewing. Tigerheart saw this before he vanished into the tall pines of ShadowClan territory.

The ThunderClan cats began to patrol the border again when Dovewing announced she would walk at the back of the patrol to make sure ShadowClan wouldn't try to harm the apprentices. "Follow me when I tell you," Speckledpaw murmured to Robinpaw. His sister flicked her ear to let him know she had heard. They waited a while to turn around and follow Dovewing. Sure enough, Speckledpaw was right.

They hid in the bushes nearby and listened to the conversation. "Dovewing, will you meet me here again? I must ask you something," Tigerheart asked. "Sure, I'll see you then," Dovewing replied. "We must go before Dovewing finds us, or Leafpool realizes that we're gone," Speckledpaw whispered as they snuck away. Thankfully they made it just in time and returned to camp.


	22. Chapter 20

The day was a bit colder than usual, but it meant nothing to Goldenpaw thanks to her long fur. To her it just meant that others would get colder and possibly ill faster than she might. Other than that, it was a normal day. Goldenpaw's brother and sisters were out training and she and Jayfeather were collecting herbs. "Now, what do we use to stop infection," Jayfeather had been quizzing her on herbs all morning, even though she didn't need.

She was a fast learner, and Jayfeather was glad that he didn't have to go over things twice, as he would if he'd chosen some other cat to be his apprentice. "Marigold and or goldenrod," Goldenpaw replied matter-o-factly. "Good! What about whitecough and greencough," he asked. "Duh, catmint," Goldenpaw rolled her eyes.

_We've already gone over that,_ she thought. "I know we've already gone over it, I was just seeing if you remembered," Jayfeather said. "You stay out of my head," Goldenpaw meowed jokingly. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched, and the most unbelievable thing happened. He actually smiled a bit.

Goldenpaw was filled with joy at making even the grumpiest cat in the clan, smile. "Well, this is the abandoned twoleg nest. Close your eyes, and tell me what herb you smell," Jayfeather stopped her before she entered. Of course, since she always followed directions, Goldenpaw closed her eyes and lifted her nose up to scent the air. "Very strong catmint smell," she purred, opening her eyes.

"You're correct," Jayfeather started to walk around the side of the twoleg nest. Goldenpaw skipped happily behind him. "We have to collect a lot, but not all, before leafbare," Jayfeather told her. "Okay," Goldenpaw rushed to a big patch of catmint. Trying her hardest not to allow her mouth to water at the sweet, tempting scent, Goldenpaw dug the patch up by its roots and carried it over to Jayfeather in her jaws.

Jayfeather turned around when she laid them down and he sniffed the herbs. "That's more than half of what we need," Jayfeather purred with delight. He licked her head and Goldenpaw felt like a kit again. She thought of how lucky she was to have her father's brother as a mentor and realized not many other cats get that chance. The rest of the day went on just like it had all morning.

The next few days went the say as well. Get up, eat, train, collect herbs, and come back. Then she had to check on Blossomfall and Rosepetal, give Purdy his tansy, eat again, and then finally night fell. She met up with Mintpaw every other night in a pattern, sleep, meet, sleep, meet. That is, until the day Jayfeather told her they would be going to the the Moonpool to share dreams with StarClan.

"I can't wait to meet StarClan... _again_," she mewed. Yet again her enthusiasm made her mentor smile. "We're not going to do anything today due to the half moon," Jayfeather's voice broke when he said "half moon" and his eyes filled with longing. Goldenpaw felt bad for her mentor, she knew how much the pretty, little white she-cat, Half Moon, meant to him. She could tell that it broke his heart to even mention her name and not be able to see her.

As soon as the sun started to set, they left the camp. When they reached the WindClan border they met up with Krestleflight and Mintpaw. Soon, two more cats joined them. "Littlecloud, Willowshine," Jayfeather greeted the two cats. "You remember Goldenpaw?"

"Of course we do," Willowshine replied. Goldenpaw dipped her head shyly, in an act of greeting to the other medicine cats. "Come, we mustn't keep StarClan waiting," Jayfeather said. "I can't wait to meet them... _again_," Goldenpaw mewed. "Again," Littlecloud echoed.

"Yes, and you'll find out why she said that once we get to the Moonpool," Jayfeather added. The medicine cats carried on in silence. The Moonpool was a wondrous sight to Goldenpaw. The walked down the spiraling path to the pool. On the way, Goldenpaw felt her paws slip into the paw prints of the ancients and felt their pelts rushing her to the moonpool.

Once everyone had settled down around the pool, Jayfeather motioned for her to come forward as he recited the medicine cat naming ceremony. "StarClan," he called up to the sky. "I bring you Goldenpaw, my apprentice, and pray you accept her as you once accepted me." "Now, touch your nose to the pool," He whispered to her. The cats all laid down around the Moonpool and touched their noses to the surface.

She fell asleep as soon as her nose touched the water. She had woken up in a meadow, with Hollyleaf and the other cats who came to the Moonpool that night. "It's nice to see you again, Hollyleaf," Willowshine meowed. "It is," Jayfeather added. He received questioning looks from the others at the comment he'd made.

"It's wonderful to see you all again," Hollyleaf said as her gaze traveled over the cats. "Goldenpaw had said something about this being her second time meeting StarClan, and why are you the only one here," Littlecloud asked. "I'm not alone, Cinderheart is here with me," Hollyleaf replied. "And yes, this is the second time Goldenpaw has met me. Last time, I recall, I told her and her littermates of a prophecy, which you are about to hear."

* * *

**Please note: For those who were wondering, "When is Goldenpaw going to find out what her power is?" and/or "What's Goldenpaw's power?", those questionse will be answered in the next 'Goldenpaw' chapter. ~Robinwing16**


	23. Chapter 21

"You were right Speckledpaw," Robinpaw mumbled. "I'll check it out toni-" "No, not tonight, Swiftpaw might visit us tonight," Speckledpaw's eyes widened. It was sunhigh already, and she and her brother were eating freshkill in front of the apprentices' den. "You've been saying that for _days_ now," she hissed. "And he comes only when we're _all_ asleep," he said.

"I'm starting to think you stay up all night. I mean you always have leaves in your fur, and you're always so cold in the morning," he shot back. "Are you sleeping at all?" Robinpaw turned her head away from Speckledpaw. "Where are you going at night, answer me," he demanded.

_Oh, so he only wonders where I go at night! What about Goldenpaw,_ she thought. "Robinpaw," Speckledpaw was getting angry now. "In the forest," she replied. "_Where_ in the forest," he asked.

"The edge of the territory," she still wouldn't look at him. "Why," he asked. "'Cause I met some cat," she mumbled, but he couldn't hear. "What? I can't understand you," he said.

"I met some cat," she managed to whisper. Robinpaw could sense the anger welling up in Speckledpaw. "Robinpaw, look at me," he nudged her until she did. "Why would you sneak out of camp to meet some cat," he asked once she looked him in the eyes. She could tell how hard he was trying not to unleash his anger on her.

"I don't know, and I don't want to talk about it," she mewed looking at her paws. "From what clan," he asked. "SkyClan," she replied quietly. "That's the clan in Sandstorm's stories," Speckledpaw replied in disbelief. Lucky for Robinpaw, Grasspaw walked up before she could explain.

She settled herself on the opposite side of Robinpaw and spoke. "Hey, Robin," Grasspaw started. "Yeah," Robinpaw replied. Grasspaw leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Do you know a cat by the name of 'Sparrowpelt'," she asked.

"Now all three of you know," Robinpaw sighed. "_Three_, so Grasspaw and Goldenpaw know," Speckledpaw asked. "Yes. I'll explain to you both tonight. Sorry Speckle, but I'm not waiting for Swiftpaw," Robinpaw apologized.

Later that night, after Goldenpaw and Jayfeather had left for the Moonpool, Robinpaw lead the rest of her littermates out of the camp via the secret exit. "So," Grasspaw broke the silence. "The cat I meet every night is Sparrowpelt of SkyClan, but all we do is talk. I went to meet with him the night mother died," Robinpaw explained. "If you want I'll take you to meet him, sense he's already met Goldenpaw."

"He has," Speckledpaw and Grasspaw asked at the same time. "Yes, he has," Robinpaw replied. "How, when," Grasspaw asked, being her nosy self. "Uhh... I don't think Goldenpaw would appreciate me telling you without her wanting me to," Robinpaw stammered.

No one commented, but Robinpaw's littermates had questioning looks on their faces. They walked in silence until they reach the border. "Hey, Sparrow, come meet my brother and other sister," Robinpaw called up into the trees. Then the tree branches started to rustle and out jumped Sparrowpelt. "Hello, Robinpaw," he purred.

"This is Speckledpaw and I think you've already met Grasspaw," Robinpaw pointed her tail at her littermates in turn. "It's nice meet you," Sparrowpelt dipped his head in a greeting. "You never answered my question before," Grasspaw narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, I met Robinpaw first by scaring her," he laughed. "That's 'cause I didn't know you then," Robinpaw retorted.

"That's just what her reaction was, how," Grasspaw demanded. "I was sent away from my clan because I'm supposed to find a newer safer home for my clan. I just happened to run into Robinpaw," Sparrowpelt replied, though he looked as if he wasn't telling the truth. The answer seemed suffice to Grasspaw, but not for Robinpaw. _I'll find out more tomorrow night,_ she thought.

"I've also found out what the rest of the prophecy means," Robinpaw changed the subject. "What is it," Speckledpaw asked. "Well, us three and Goldenpaw are the four, and then there's _Sky_Clan who sent Sparrowpelt. So we're to help Sparrowpelt find a new home for his clan," she concluded. "Well then it seems as though my journey won't be as lonely as I thought," Sparrowpelt meowed.


	24. Chapter 22

They spoke with Sparrowpelt for a few minutes about the prophecy before leaving. "Bye, Sparrowpelt," Robinpaw mewed. Grasspaw and Speckledpaw walked away in the lead with Robinpaw close behind them. It was a few moments after they left when Grasspaw heard Robinpaw join them. _Wonder what took her so long,_ Grasspaw thought nosily.

They had to sneak back into camp when they returned. Once Grasspaw had settled into her nest, which was close to Snowpaw's, she felt Snowpaw move. He was awake. He finally spoke when the others fell asleep. "Where'd you go," he asked.

Grasspaw thought about it, about if Robinpaw would like her to say. She figured she shouldn't any way. "Robinpaw wanted to talk about the prophecy, but she wouldn't ask during the day incase some cat overheard. Plus, she didn't want to disturb you guys while you slept," Grasspaw explained quietly. "Okay, I was just wondering, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he whispered.

Grasspaw smiled and leaned close to Snowpaw to press her nose to his. Then she nestled up next to him. She felt her tail twine with his and she started to purr. Being next to him made Grasspaw feel safe, like a kit in the nursery. "Good night," Snowpaw purred. "Good night," she echoed.

She woke up to find Snowpaw still asleep. She blushed at realizing how close they were. Their tails still twined together. "Awwww," Amberpaw whispered. "They're so cute together!"

Snowpaw opened his eyes and blushed at his sister's comment. He shifted to look at Amberpaw who had been talking to Dewpaw. "So," he asked. "It's just so adorable," she squeaked. Grasspaw grumbled and snuggled closer, she wasn't a morning cat.

She waited a few moments for Amberpaw and Dewpaw to leave and got ready. _Why do I have to be on dawn patrol, Squirrelflight_ _knows I hate getting up early,_ she thought. After straitening her matted fur, Grasspaw headed toward the freshkill pile. She grabbed a thrush and sat next to Robinpaw, who was grooming her fur. "Well, good morning sleepy head," Robinpaw teased while licking a paw.

"You and Snowpaw are a cute little couple," she laughed. "Oh, ha ha ha. Yeah well Dewpaw likes you a lot," she retorted. "He what," Robinpaw sat up right. "Yeah, you heard me, he likes you," Grasspaw smirked.

"He's just really nice to me, that doesn't mean he likes me," Robinpaw mumbled. "Plus I like someone else." That comment made Grasspaw look up. "Not him," she whispered. _She can't like Sparrowpelt that way, it's against the warrior code, _she was shocked.

"It is," Robinpaw flattened her ears to her head and looked away. Before Grasspaw could question any further, Goldenpaw and Jayfeather returned. Then Squirrelflight padded up. "Come on, Grasspaw," she meowed. "We're on dawn patrol."

"Okay, coming Squirrelflight," Grasspaw gave an exasperated sigh.  
She cast a glance back at her unfinished thrush, then at her sister. "You want the rest of this," she slid the thrush toward Robinpaw. "Sure, wouldn't want to waste prey so close to leafbare," she replied and crouched down to finish the bird. With that, Grasspaw followed Squirrelflight to where the rest of the patrol was waiting.

The patrol consisted of Dewpaw, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, and her. _Oh great, _Grasspaw thought. _Another patrol with Mr. Kind Paws._ They left camp and headed towards the edge of the territory. They refreshed the marks there and continued.

Then they came to the WindClan border and passed a patrol lead by Ashfoot. _Wow, two dawn patrols, both lead by deputies, cross paths,_ Grasspaw thought. _AWKWARD! _The continued past the lake and past the ShadowClan border without a single scent out of place or trespasser. It was the first time a patrol, with Grasspaw in it, to stay completely silent until returning to camp.

She had been trailing behind the warriors and walking beside Dewpaw, and when they reached camp, he broke the silence. "Hey Grasspaw," he began. "Yeah," she nodded for him to continue. "Do you think Robinpaw likes me," he asked. _I knew_ _it, _Grasspaw thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm having major writer's block so I'm putting up some Q's and A's. Most will be just for dramatic effect others will be actual guessing questions. For those that are guessing questions, I'll post the names of the people who got it correct.**

**~Robinwing16**


	25. Chapter 23

"Think he'll come to night," Speckledpaw asked. "Maybe, but Goldenpaw needs to know about the other prophecy," Robinpaw replied. "I'd completely forgot that she didn't know," Speckledpaw mewed. "We'll tell her after training," Robinpaw concluded. "She must still be tired from her trip to the Moonpool."

With that, they left with their mentors and headed towards the clearing. There they met up with Lilypaw and Hazeltail. "Okay, today we'll be practicing our tree climbing," Leafpool announced. Lilypaw, being two moons older, went first. Then Robinpaw, and finally Speckledpaw.

Though it was only her second time, Robinpaw was much faster than Lilypaw and Speckledpaw. _I didn't know that she could climb trees so well, _Speckledpaw thought. He looked down at the three warriors below the tree. They were discussing something, but Speckledpaw didn't like to pry in others' business. "Okay, since you're all up there, let's see how well you can hunt in trees," Dovewing called to the apprentices.

"All right," Robinpaw chirped. Then she took off into another tree. _Wow, _Speckledpaw thought. _She's fast. _He crouched down carefully and scanned the tree branches.

He finally found what he was looking for when he spotted a mockingbird. He quietly inched toward the unsuspecting bird. He gently scaled the brach, as to not scare the mockingbird. When he was a fox length away, he pressed his stomach to the branch in preparation to catch it. Then he leapt from the branch and killed the bird with a swift bite to the neck.

The returned to camp each carrying two pieces of prey. It was already sunhigh and cats were milling around the camp. Grasspaw, on the other hand, was walking towards the elders' den carrying a wad of moss. _Someone is in trouble,_ Speckledpaw thought smugly. He, Lilypaw, and Robinpaw brought their prey to the elders and said hello to Grasspaw.

Once their mentors dismissed them to their nests, the apprentices flopped down and went to sleep. Speckledpaw woke up in the same place he'd met Swiftpaw. He quickly looked around to find Grasspaw, Robinpaw, and Goldenpaw had joined him. "Ooh, ooh! Swiftpaw is going to tell us the new prophecy again," Grasspaw bounced around.

"What new prophecy," Goldenpaw asked. "You'll find out," Robinpaw replied. Then Hollyleaf padded out into the open and greeted the small cats. "Hollyleaf," the apprentices cheered. "Are Goldenpaw and I going to hear the new prophecy," Robinpaw asked the StarClan she-cat.

"Yes, you are," Hollyleaf cleared her throat. "'An amber flower in a snow drift, a mint leaf on a sparrow's pelt will be the only ones to help the four guide the sky, but before then, four must meet the fifth.'" As soon as she finished Speckledpaw woke up. "That was short," Robinpaw whispered. "Yeah, but at least we can remember the prophecy now," Grasspaw added.

A few sunrises later came the gathering. "Let all cats who will be going to the gathering join beneath the high ledge," Bramblestar called. Speckledpaw, Amberpaw, Seedpaw, Grasspaw and Robinpaw were the only apprentices who's mentors were chosen . And being their apprentices, they went as well. To Speckledpaw and Amberpaw's dismay, Seedpaw was making rude comments about them liking each other.

_Great StarClan, if you don't shut Seedpaw up I'll do it myself,_ Speckledpaw thought angrily. "Don't let her get to you, she's just being rude," Robinpaw whispered in his ear. _She's right,_ he thought. Luckily, they were the last to get to the island so as soon as they settled down the gathering started. WindClan went first.

Nothing but prey running well, though getting scarcer. Same with ShadowClan. Speckledpaw didn't pay attention when Bramblestar started to speak since he already knew how they were doing. RiverClan were having the hardest time with leafbare on the way as usual. They mostly survive on fish and it might get cold enough to freeze the lake.

This gathering was shorter than the last one. The clans milled around for a while and then headed back to their camps. Seedpaw teased Speckledpaw and Amberpaw on the way back. Speckledpaw was trying had to keep his cool, but he couldn't help but growl at Seedpaw. "Will you _please_ shut up," he hissed.

"Yes, please do," Amberpaw added. "_Sorry_," Seedpaw grumbled. "You don't have to be so rude." The rest of the walk back was silent among the apprentices. Speckledpaw was thankful for the silence.

* * *

**So I need help finding out some names for Rosepetal and Blossomfall's kits. So far I have Shinekit(Warriorfanwriter helped me with that name) for Rosepetal and I need at least two or three more. And for Blossomfall I have Auburnkit and Fallenkit i need one more for her kits. I'm asking you guys to help me figure out some names for the kits, so comment the names you think I should put as the kits. I need at least three names for toms. And the last qustion still needs to be answered by others!**

**~Robinwing16**


	26. Chapter 24

During the next few days, Blossomfall and Rosepetal moved to the nursery. Their kits would come sometime in the next few moons. Goldenpaw sat outside the medicine den enjoying the last of leaf-fall while she could. There wasn't anything she had to do since she and Jayfeather would be heading to the Moonpool again. It had been her first time joining her littermates in battle practice, but she only learned self defense moves just incase.

She waited for Jayfeather to join her outside. They had to leave at sunhigh, which was in a short amount of time. "Hey Goldenpaw," Lilypaw limped up. "Is your paw okay," Goldenpaw mewed worriedly. "I fell out of a tree while I was chasing a squirrel, and Hazeltail sent me to you to make sure it wasn't injured to badly," Lilypaw explained with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Okay, I'm glad you came before sunhigh or you would have had to wait till tomorrow," Goldenpaw told the dark tabby apprentice. "Yikes," Lilypaw squeaked. "It's just sprained; follow me," Goldenpaw said after examining Lilypaw's paw. She led her into the medicine den and told Lilypaw to sit down. Goldenpaw grabbed some stinging nettle leaves and carefully wrapped her paw.

"There you go, you might want to rest it," Goldenpaw advised. "Okay, thanks," Lilypaw mewed before leaving. "Are you ready," Jayfeather had been sorting herbs at the back of the den. "Sure am," Goldenpaw bounced. "Alright then," Jayfeather chuckled as they left the medicine den.

"Briarlight we'll be back sometime around dawn," Jayfeather told the crippled warrior before exciting camp. "Okay, I hope you have a safe trip," she mewed. "Race you to the border," Goldenpaw growled playfully. Jayfeather just narrowed his eyes at her and laughed. "So you think you can beat _me_," he said in a strange, groggy, playful voice.

"What was _that_," Goldenpaw giggled. Jayfeather ignored her. "On your mark, get set... Go," he yowled taking off through the forest. Goldenpaw was right on his tail the entire time.

They made it to the border panting; Jayfeather had beat Goldenpaw. Then Goldenpaw realized that Jayfeather was laughing. Actually laughing. He was also smiling. Goldenpaw loved to make cats smile and laugh.

Once they caught their breath, they started towards where they'd meet the others. "You're really fast," Goldenpaw mewed as they were walking. "I'm half WindClan, or have you _already_ forgotten," he teased. "Yeah, well I'm...I'm a _quarter_ WindClan," she said. Jayfeather let out a small laugh and sat down.

"Here comes Willowshine," Goldenpaw mewed. "And Krestleflight and Mintpaw." "I can sense Littlecloud coming, too," Jayfeather added. Once all the medicine cats gathered at their meeting place, they left for the Moonpool. Goldenpaw trailed behind the others with Mintpaw as usual.

"Hey, Goldenpaw," Mintpaw whispered as to not be heard over the others' conversations. "Yes," Goldenpaw looked at him. "You might think I'm lying about this, but I have this weird ability to sense where and what is happening to the cats I," his voice trailed away. "The cats you what," Goldenpaw asked. "To cats I care about," he finished.

"I know you wouldn't lie," Goldenpaw purred quietly. "There's another prophecy that says my littermates and I need to find a fifth cat with an ability, but I still haven't found out what mine is." Then she sensed something. It was coming off in waves from Mintpaw. Goldenpaw had found out her power.

_I can sense other cats' feeling,_ she thought to herself._ I wonder what else I can_ _do._ They had reached the Moonpool and they settled down around it and went to sleep. Goldenpaw woke in a familiar meadow and was greeted by her mother. "Cinderheart," she rushed up to her mother and started to purr.

"You've finally found out half of your power, my little one, and you've found the fifth cat. I'm so proud of you," Cinderheart purred. "Half of my power," Goldenpaw echoed. "Yes, there is more for you to learn," at that Cinderheart started to fade and Goldenpaw woke up. _Half, _Goldenpaw thought sitting up. _So_ _there _is_ more._

The other medicine cats woke up and they headed home. Jayfeather and Goldenpaw mewed their goodbyes and crossed the border. Then there was a growling and Goldenpaw turned her head to see two huge dogs. One of the dogs lunged at Jayfeather and picked him up by his neck and shook him around. Out of no where came Sparrowpelt. He clawed at the dog holding Jayfeather.

Goldenpaw helped him by clawing and biting at the dogs' legs. Finally, a ThunderClan patrol showed up and the dog dropped Jayfeather on the ground. The dogs took off realizing how many cats there were. Goldenpaw rushed to Jayfeather's side and placed he muzzle in front of his. Nothing happened and Goldenpaw felt tears run down her face. Jayfeather was dead.

* * *

**I'm really sorry, but this is the last chapter of Sky meets the Four. Please don't be mad about the ending. But be prepared for some updates.**

**I still need three tom kit names and one she-kit names for Blossomfall and Rosepetal's kits, don't ask why cause I will NOT answer and please don't try and guess why and then comment what you guessed. You never know I might just be thinking of cute names for kits, maybe I'm continuing, no one knows.**

**~Robinwing16**


	27. Extra and Meet The Characters

Robinwing: For those of you who liked this story and hate seeing Jayfeather's death go unmourned, please go to this link below. I promise that you will be happy, isn't that right Grassblade?

Grassblade 1&2: which one?

Robinwing: both of you.

Grassblade 1: yes warriors is awesome and FYI there are two Grassblades. I'm the basis of the name and good looks-

Grassblade 2: and no one really cares about that, but I'm the basis of the personality.

Speckledear: could you shut up I'm trying to play minecraft?!

Goldenheart: I swear Robinwing, we're the only serious ones around here.

Robinwing: I know lets just give the people their link and be done with it.

Grassblade 2: hey we're still here grassbutt, speckled-ear and I are still living and breathing!

Grassblade1: it's Grass_blade_ you idiot!

Golden & Robin: okay here's the link got it, good.

Grassblade 1: ADO!

others: what?

Grassblade 1: it's French for idiot!

link: s/9973390/1/Sky-meets-the-Four-Book-Two-The-Missing-Queen

Thanks for reading!

?The Four?


End file.
